Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update - Dulces & Sorpresas
by Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31
Summary: Sugar Rush y Hero's Duty han sido actualizados! Un Modo Historia, nuevos Karts y escenarios en Sugar Rush; Nuevas armas, además de nuevos reclutas en Hero's Duty. Pero hay sorpresas… a Sugar Rush le ha sido creado villanos sin igual y nuevos sentimientos entre los pequeños corredores. Una especial recluta en Hero's Duty. Oh! Y alguien hechizo a Ralph! VanellopexRancis RalphxOc
1. Actualizaciones!

**Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Dulces & Sorpresas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ralph el Demoledor le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios, y no a mi… solo el centro de este fic y algunos OC. D:**

**.**

**Hola~! Bienvenidos a este fic, lean y disfruten! Comentarios son bien recibidos! :D**

**En este fic ya sucedieron los eventos en el libro de ilustraciones "One Sweet Race". Les recomiendo que lo vean o que lean un resumen en wikia. ;) Esta genial!**

**Y si no, no se preocupen, aquí hare mención de lo ocurrido en el libro! ;)**

**.**

Una tarde de verano más en el Centro de Diversión Familiar y Arcade de Litwak, o simplemente Likwat's Arcade. A 6 minutos antes de las 7 de la tarde, la hora en que el Arcade cierra para así, el siguiente día abrir nuevamente.

-5 minutos chicos!- Anuncio el Señor Litwak caminando por el Arcade.

El anuncio hizo suspirar con tristeza a los pocos jugadores que quedaban en el local, uno a uno comenzaba a salir del lugar.

-Hasta mañana chicos, descansen.- Se despidió de los jugadores. -Señor Litwak? Es cierto que actualizara Sugar Rush Speedway y Hero's Duty?- Pregunto animado un chico, la pregunta detuvo a algunos más que alcanzaron a escuchar.

Likwat sonrió y afirmo levemente haciendo sonreír al chico con gran entusiasmo, lo que hizo reír un poco al dueño del Arcade.

-Vaya, si que están muy bien informados. Mañana se actualizaran y tienen suerte que solo tardara unas horas.- Algunos de ellos chocaron palmas en el aire antes de tomar sus bicicletas y retirarse del lugar. -Hasta mañana Señor Likwart!- Entonces Litwak entro al local, listo para cerrar.

Pero antes tomo el teléfono y marco al técnico, arreglando la cita de la instalación de las actualizaciones.

-Buenas tardes Michael. Si, llamo para afirmarte que mañana a primera hora llegare al Arcade.- La voz al otro lado de la línea era algo joven y agradable.

El dueño del Arcade sonrió tras escuchar unos momentos.

-Perfecto! Mañana a primera hora abriré el Arcade, así que se puntual Michael y recuerda, seran ambas actualizaciones. Sugar Rush Speedway y Hero's Duty.- La voz de Michael afirmo detrás de la línea.

En cuanto terminaron de hablar, Likwart colgó y tomo sus llaves del pequeño despacho en el Arcade para entonces salir del local. Tras unos minutos, el Arcade quedo completamente solo mientras la noche caía.

-Ya no hay nadie! El Arcade cerro!- Informo Yuni, la joven rubia de Dance Dance Revolution X2. -Vamos Yuni, iremos a Burguer Time!- Le anuncio su amiga peliazulada Emi, que enseguida hizo sonreír a Yuni quien salió de la pantalla llevándose consigo a Emi del brazo.

Enseguida los demás personajes de diferentes juegos se relajaron, dejando a un lado el trabajo. En Street Fighter II, Zangief detuvo su ataque contra Blanca que se relajo.

-Vamos mi amigo. RRyo, Ken y yo irremos a Tapperr's, te gustarria venirr mi amigo?- Blanca gruño afirmando y siguió a Zangief hacia la Video Estación Central.

En Sonic the Fighter, el equipo de SEGA se acercaron a Sonic listos para salir.

-Sera mejor ir a Tapper's antes de que no allá lugar.- Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa. -Aunque podría llegar primero y apartarlas.- Tails rodo sus ojos a un lado pero entonces le sonrió de manera picarona, observando por detrás de su amigo Erizo. -Creo que mejor nos adelantaremos Sonic.- Confuso, Sonic volteo hacia atrás justo en el momento en que Amy lanzaba sus brazos hacia él, abrazándolo y haciéndolo sonreír algo apenado y nervioso. -Hola Amy.- La Eriza lo dejo ir y lo abrazo del brazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En Repara Félix Jr., los Nicelanders salían del edificio tras el arduo día en el Arcade, desde lo sucedido con Turbo, Repara Félix Jr. ha sido uno de los juegos más populares últimamente en el Arcade.

-Vaya, otro largo día.- Dijo Gene a los otros Nicelanders que afirmaron con una sonrisa. -Tú lo has dicho Gene.- Exclamo Félix saliendo del edificio a la vez que Ralph se acercaba a ellos, enseguida fue recibido con cálidos saludos y felicitaciones. -Buen trabajo Ralph!- Le felicito Mary que le dio una palmadita en la mano.

Todos los demás Nicelanders afirmaron y sonrieron al buen trabajo de Ralph, quien se limito a sonreír y agradecer. Poco después el Reparador y el Demoledor salieron del juego en el pequeño tren rumbo a Video Estación Central, charlando un poco en el corto camino.

-Como ha estado Calhoun, Félix?- Esa pregunta provoco que los pixeles de Félix se elevaran, apareciendo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del pequeño reparador. -Tammy ha estado muy bien, Ralph. De hecho, escucho a unos de sus jugadores que había un rumor, que Likwart instalaría una nueva actualización a Hero's Duty.- La notica sorprendió a Ralph. -Enserio?- Le pregunto Ralph a Félix, quien le sonrió y afirmo en respuesta.

Las actualizaciones en el Arcade eran comunes pero solo y mayormente en los juegos más actuales como Dance Dance Revolution X2 y House of the Dead. Este último le dio escalofríos al Demoledor justo en cuanto el pequeño tren llego a Video Estación Central. En cuanto el tren topo contra la parada, ambos personajes salieron de este y se dirigieron a la estación… bueno, eso hasta que sonó una alarma que confundió a Félix y molesto a Ralph que venía un paso detrás de Félix. Surge Protector no tardo en aparecer.

-Nombre?- Pregunto el hombre azul provocando un gruñido de Ralph. -Otra vez? Oye, ya enserio. Porque siempre me paras?- Le pregunto Ralph molesto. -Solo hago mi trabajo.- Surge Protector le respondió indiferente. -Nombre?- Volvió a preguntar. -Ralph el Demoledor.- Contesto Ralph fastidiado, ya quería terminar el cuestionario diario. -De donde viene?- -A por favor!- Ralph se golpeo el rostro con su palma. -De donde viene?- Repitio la pregunta. -Repara Félix Jr.- Respondió Ralph molesto, tratando de no perder su temperamento.

En todo ese momento, Félix los observo. Hace poco Ralph le había platicado de todas las ocasiones en que el Surge Protector lo había detenido y ahora comprendía del porque la irritación de Ralph.

-Transporta frutas con usted?- -No.- Contesto Ralph con la mano aun en la cara. -Bien, a donde se dirige?- Surge Protector prosiguió.

Ralph sonrió un poco dejando atrás el interrogatorio que el holograma le hacía.

-Sugar Rush.- Contesto sin basilar. -Algo que declarar?- Por último, el holograma pregunto. -Ya te dije que te odio?- Le respondió en pregunta Ralph.

El holograma de Surge Protector siguió indiferente.

-Todos dicen eso. Proceda.- Entonces Surge Protector desapareció y Ralph se acerco a Félix que arqueo una ceja. -Vaya, si que puede irritar eso siendo a diario.- Ralph sonrió y suspiro cansado. -No tienes idea, pero bueno, te veré después Félix. Salúdame a la Sargento de mi parte.- El rostro de Félix se ilumino por la mención de su esposa. -Claro Ralph! Y salúdame a la pequeña Vanellope, hermano.- Así ambos se dirigieron a puertos diferentes.

Félix dio marcha al distante mundo de Hero's Duty y Ralph al dulce mundo de Sugar Rush.

* * *

-Ralph!- El enorme Demoledor sonrió escuchando la voz de su mejor amiga y compañera de aventuras… la Presidente Vanellope Von Schweetz. -Llegaste, llegaste!- Vanellope corrió entusiasmada hacia él.

Ralph llego a tiempo en que había finalizado la carrera para la nueva lista de los 9 corredores que representarían a Sugar Rush con sus avatares al día siguiente.

-Hola Princesa.- Ella se detuvo antes de llegar hacia él frunciendo el seño en molestia. -Presidenta! Es Presidenta. Y que no se te olvide, Ceso Apestoso.- Vanellope sonrió antes de tele-transportarse al hombro de Ralph, donde se sentó.

Ralph rio por la actitud de su amiga, que enseguida se entusiasmo comenzando a dar pequeños saltos en el hombro del Demoledor.

-Ey, que ocurre?- Pregunto Ralph pero Vanellope no paro de saltar en su hombro y de abrazar una que otra vez su cabeza. -Vamos a tener una actualización, Ralph!- Enseguida la tomo con ambas manos para verla frente a frente, sorprendido. -Qué?!- -Si! Escuchamos a un jugador hablar sobre una actualización para nuestro juego!- Vanellope no dejo de sonreír, e incluso de hacer su típica falla de pixeles.

En cuanto ambos se calmaron de la sorpresa y emoción, partieron en el Kart de Vanellope hacia Monte Diet Cola. Entraron por la entrada secreta y tras llegar al centro del Monte, Vanellope salió del Kart y corrió a su pequeña cama, envolviéndose con las envolturas de dulce. Ralph la siguió de cerca con una sonrisa, observaba el centro hirviendo de Cola.

-Oye Ralph.- -Si?- Ralph volteo a ver a la pequeña que sonreía nerviosa. -Que ocurre en una actualización?- Pregunto Vanellope, sorprendiendo a Ralph. -Amm… bueno, el juego se reinicia mientras las mejoras se integran. La pantalla se vuelve negra mientras todo eso sucede y después el juego vuelve a iniciarse.- Ralph trato de explicar acercándose a la pequeña cama.

Ella enseguida sonrió y salto en la cama.

-Imagínalo Ralph! Tal vez me den más superpoderes!- Se tele-transporto frente a Ralph con una sonrisa de victoria. -Seré aun mejor corredora de lo que ya soy!- Ralph volvió a sonreír, escuchando a Vanellope hablarle de su día.

De cómo se había caído de la cama en cuanto Agrio Bill la despertó tocando una trompeta, según él por qué ella no despertaba. Después le conto de como todos se habían emocionado durante el transcurso del día, al escuchar a uno de los jugadores escuchar sobre el rumor de la actualización! Y por ultimo le conto como había ganado (otra vez :P ) la carrera de los avatares.

-Entonces Taffyta intento tomar la ventaja en cuanto escuchamos "Power Up!", pero como no se dio cuenta del enorme paleta multicolores en forma de cono que Swizzle había lanzado, y que se dirigía a nosotros…- Vanellope conto.

Ralph hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Ouch.- Exclamo Ralph al imaginárselo, Vanellope afirmo con una sonrisa. -Y pues si! Le dio directamente a Taffyta en la parte trasera, mandándola a volar antes de cruzar la meta. La hubieras visto! Si que voló!- Comenzó a reír recordando de nuevo lo sucedido.

En cuanto se calmo de tanta risa que le había dejado el abdomen adolorido, Vanellope respiro hondo retirando las pequeñas lágrimas por tanto reír.

-Aun así logro componerse después de ese susto, quedando en cuarto lugar. Entre los demás además de mi y Taffyta, quedaron… Rancis, Snowanna, Minty, Candelhead, Crumbelina, Swizzle y Adorabeezle .- Termino Vanellope de contar, teniendo nueve dedos contados y sonrió. -Sip! Son todos!- Ralph se levanto acercándose a Vanellope. -Eso es genial niña, pero ahora debes ir con los demás corredores para poder hablar con ellos sobre la actualización.- La Presidenta afirmo y corrió a su Kart, seguida por Ralph que partieron hacia el castillo.

* * *

Félix llego hasta Hero's Duty donde en la entrada observo a los soldados que se dirigían hacia él.

-Hola Félix.- -Como has estado Félix?- Saludaron los soldados. -Hola chicos. Disculpen, se que van de salida, pero han visto a Tammy?- Félix pregunto, los soldados le indicaron que se encontraba en su oficina.

El Reparador dio marcha a la oficina de su esposa, tocando la puerta y no recibiendo respuesta, Félix entro.

-Hola? Tammy? Estas aquí?- Se adentro a la oficina sin percatarse que la puerta se cerraba, revelando una figura detrás de ella.

Félix sintió a alguien detrás de él haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás y voltear en el aire pero justo entonces u par de manos lo sujetaron del cuello, brindándolo hacia enfrente nuevamente. Sus labios chocaron contra los de la Sargento, Félix enseguida correspondió al beso de su esposa que segundos después lo alejo de su rostro.

-Hola Félix, llegas a tiempo.- Calhoun lo coloco de nuevo en el piso, Félix sonreía radiante a su esposa y más aun por el beso que le acababa de dar. -Así?- Pregunto aun soñando Félix haciendo sonreír un poco a Calhoun. -Sí. El rumor es verdad, mañana se instalara la actualización.- En cuanto termino de hablar, Félix entro en si algo preocupado, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Calhoun que se acerco a él. -Todo estará bien Félix, nada cambiara. Lo prometo.- Ella se hinco para ocupar sus manos en rostro de su esposo y acercarlo nuevamente a ella para volver a besarlo.

Tras el beso Félix sonrió con un suspiro observando a su esposa directo a los ojos.

-Te gustaría cenar algo en el departamento? Te preparare algo delicioso antes de que vuelvas para la actualización.- La Sargento sonrió colocándose de pie. -Me encantaría.- La feliz pareja salió de la oficina hacia su hogar.

**.**

**Qué tal? Como están?**

**Como ya habrán apreciado, no hay muchos Fics de Ralph el Demoledor en español, así que decidí hacer uno sobre esta fascinante cinta.**

**Ademas de tener otros Fics sobre otras dos cintas animadas del 2012:**

**El Origen de los Guardianes  
Y  
Hotel Transylvania!**

**Sean libres de pasar a leer y si les gusta, pueden dejar un comentario, por que no? ;)**

**Espero y les haya gustado! Comenten si les agrado la historia, una parte en especial o si quieren dar algunas sugerencias y opiniones. ;)**

**Hasta pronto! **

**Comentar no cuesta nada! Gracias por leer!**

**.**


	2. Sin Miedo A Las Dulces Memorias

**Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Dulces & Sorpresas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ralph el Demoledor le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios, y no a mi… solo el centro de este fic y algunos OC. D:**

**.**

**Hola~! Como están?!**

**Valla, cuantos comentarios! Todos ustedes son fantásticos!**

**Todos sus comentarios me alegraron mucho y por ello lo hice especialmente largo para que lo disfruten más!**

**Aquí les hare mención en lo que ocurrió en el cuento "A Sweet Race", en el punto de vista de Rancis y Vanellope! :3**

**Y antes de seguir a la lectura, les agradeceré por sus maravillosos comentario a…**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789**

**Lilybell Dracula Robinson**

**CeCe-Schweetz**

**tecnosaw**

**Usagi Mitzui**

**Muchas gracias! Sus comentarios me hicieron muuuyyy FELIZ!**

**Ahora, a la lectura!**

**.**

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron abriendo paso al Kart de Vanellope, que al llegar a la habitación del trono los corredores ya esperaban por ella. Ralph bajo del Kart en cuanto Vanellope lo estaciono en el trono, enseguida los corredores la bombardearon con preguntas sin darle tiempo de siquiera responder a una de ellas.

-Que nos sucederá Presidenta?- Pregunto Swizzle preocupado. -Si! Acaso nos cambiaran por otros corredores?- Pregunto Minty igual de preocupada. -Dejare de ser tan positiva?- Adorabeezle pregunto… y así siguieron las preguntas de los corredores.

-Me quitaran mi vela?- Candlhead se toco la cabeza con horror, mientras Taffyta la empujaba a un lado para llegar hasta Vanellope. -Voy a volverme igual de lenta que los demás?- Todos callaron alcanzando a escuchar la pregunta de la segunda corredora más veloz del juego.

Taffyta volteo a verlos extrañada.

-Qué?- Los demás rodaron sus ojos ignorándola y volviendo a hacer preguntas. -Y si nos cambian de aspecto? Yo soy perfecto como soy!- Dijo angustiado Rancis colocando ambas de sus manos en los lados de su rostro.

**-SILENCIO!-**

Sorprendidos, todos guardaron silencio observando a su Presidenta que enseguida aclaro su garganta tras el grito que acababa de dar.

-Ejemm… ahora que tengo su atención, les diré…- Bajo del Kart y se coloco frente a todos. -Relájense! No pasara nada.- Volteo a ver a Ralph con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír al Demoledor que afirmo. -Solo nos darán mejoras, además, no somos los únicos que residiremos una actualización en el Arcade.- Vanellope coloco sus manos en la bolsa de su sudadera. -Ah sí?- Pregunto Snowanna con la misma curiosidad que ahora todos los corredores reflejaban. -Sip! Hero's Duty también recibirá una actualización.- Vanellope corrió hacia Ralph, enseguida se tele-transporto a su hombro y todos los corredores la siguieron de vista.

Ahí arriba Vanellope les sonrió con una confidencia que solo ella podía dar y colocando sus manos en su cintura e inflando el pecho con una pose heroica ella se dirigió a los corredores.

-Así que, mis valientes corredores! No teman a esta actualización porque lo único que hará será hacernos más fuertes!- Los corredores enseguida sonrieron y gritaron. -Si!- Ralph sonrió al liderazgo de Vanellope. -Nos hará más veloces!- Por ni un segundo dejaron de sonreír los pequeños corredores. -Si!- Volvieron a gritar.

Vanellope tomo aire señalando a los corredores con la sonrisa que no dejo su rostro.

-Y nos hará…- Los corredores se entusiasmaron esperando a que la Presidenta terminara su oración. -Más dulces!- Vanellope lanzo sus puños al aire con una gran sonrisa. -SI!- Los corredores alzaron el puño al aire celebrando y aclamando a su Presidenta que señalo hacia el horizonte (bueno, a la puerta XD). -Ahora mis súbditos, vuelvan a sus actividades y recuerden que solo son mejoras que harán más dulce nuestro juego!- Los corredores enseguida salieron sin temor alguno, el miedo que tenían al enterarse de la actualización había desaparecido.

Suspirando tranquila, Vanellope se recargo en la cabeza de Ralph que sonreía orgulloso.

-Gran discurso Presidenta.- Vanellope afirmo. -Lo sé, ellos me adoran.- Ralph rió antes de tomar a Vanellope y colocarla en el suelo. -Tienes mucha razón.- Dijo Ralph tocándose el mentón, Vanellope lo volteo a ver sospechosamente. -Que quieres decir con ese tono, Ceso Apestoso?- Ralph sonrió juguetón. -A… bueno, tú sabes… los corredores te adoran. Solo que me pareció que entre todos, el que más te ponía atención fue un rubio.- Vanellope enseguida reacciono sorprendida dejando que su código fallara por un instante. -Te refieres a Cabeza de Mantequilla?- -Que?- -Que si te refieres a Rancis?- Ralph recordó entonces el nombre del corredor y sonrió por la ligera falla de su pequeña amiga.

Al ver la sonrisa que el Demoledor le daba, Vanellope enseguida trato de corregir el error de dejarse llevar por su sorpresa.

* * *

**Vanellope P.O.V**

-Ah no! Ni siquiera lo pienses nudillos, conozco perfectamente esa sonrisa y no me agrada. Piensa Vanellope, piensa!- Trate de pensar algo rápidamente. -Lo sabia!- Muy tarde. -Te agrada Rancis, no es así?- Enseguida di un paso atrás sorprendida con mis manos en el pecho. -Qué?! Estás loco?!- Ralph solo se rió y me miro. -Cálmate niña, era una broma… Ufff… pero no estaría nada mal.- Que?! Enseguida me tele-transporte a un lado de su cabeza. -Sigo aquí! Sabes!- Ralph se sujeto la oreja en cuanto brinque de su hombro.

Me miro aun sujetando su oreja y enseguida comenzamos a reír. No sabía porque, pero no me importaba… mi mejor amigo estaba conmigo, incluso, si no tuviera esas manos tan espantosamente grandes y la boca tan apestosa quizá podría ser como un hermano mayor. Pero al dejar de reír por un momento, me di cuenta que a pesar de ser un Ceso Apestoso, él era mi héroe y definitivamente un hermano mayor. Tras reír lleve a Ralph hasta la salida, no quería que se fuera y aun mas por la actualización que ocurriría pero él debía descansar esos enormes manos.

-Hasta mañana Presidenta.- Ralph bajo del Kart pero enseguida lo seguí. -Oye Ralph.- El volteo a verme. -Que ocurre niña?- Al verme preocupada enseguida re arrodillo para tratar de quedar a mi nivel. -Ralph, y si le dejo de gustar a los corredores?- Ralph me sonrió. -Oye, ya te lo dije… Quien no ama a una mocosa de pelo sucio?- Eso me hizo sonreír. -Oye, ellos te seguirán adorando. Y por qué?- Sonreí, sabia cual era la respuesta.

Enseguida salte de alegría.

-Porque soy adorable!- Ralph rió y alzo su puño hacia mí, salte y choque mi puño con el suyo. -Una ganadora adorable.- Tras chocar los puños, salte a su cuello y lo abrase. -Gracias Ralph.- El me abrazo igual y sonreí. -Buenas noches Vanellope.- Reí antes de dejarlo ir. -Buenas noches Ralph.- Y así el grandulón se fue y yo me dirigí al castillo, después de todo una gran corredora necesita recargar sus energías.

* * *

La cena había sido exquisita y Calhoun no podría estar más satisfecha, no solo por la comida sino por tener frente a ella a su pequeño y dulce Reparador. Félix descansaba en los brazos de su esposa, durante la cena habían platicado y al terminar la cena y de recoger la mesa, se habían sentado cerca del uno al otro en uno de los sofás en el departamento de Félix.

-Nunca dejare de agradecer de tenerte, Félix.- La Sargento acaricio el cabello de su esposo que sonrió en sus sueños.

Una media hora más tarde, Félix despertó y Calhoun se preparo para partir colocándose de nuevo su traje. Su esposo enseguida se coloco sus botas, camiseta, cinturón de herramientas y su gorra, dándole una leve reverencia a su esposa antes de colocarse la gorra.

-Permítame escoltarla hasta su juego, my Lady.- La Sargento sonrió guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonrojar por completo a Félix. -Claro, Soldado.- Félix enseguida la siguió en cuanto camino hacia la puerta.

Saliendo del edificio el matrimonio se encontró a Ralph que pasaba frente a la puerta.

-Hola Ralph! Como te fue en Sugar Rush?- Ralph sonrió al verlos. -Hola Félix, Señora.- La Sargento le dio una pequeña sonrisa. -Demoledor.- -Me fue bien y me entere que Sugar Rush también recibirá una actualización.- Ambos se sorprendieron un poco, sonriendo. -Bien por la pequeña.- Dijo Calhoun mientras su esposo dio un salto de alegría. -Valla! Si que será un fin de semana interesante!- Félix exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

Ralph y Calhoud afirmaron, entonces la Sargento se despidió del Demoledor antes de partir con su esposo. Ralph suspiro con una sonrisa y observo la pantalla frente al edificio, viendo el logo de "Sugar Rush Speedway" en lo más alto del juego y con esa misma sonrisa se dirigió a su casa a descansar.

* * *

El amanecer llego y el sol lograba notarse aun a través de los vidrios polarizados de Litwak's Arcade donde solo faltarían unas horas para abrir pero siendo un día especial para ciertos juegos, el dueño del local llego aun más temprano. Un automóvil se estaciono frente al local y de el descendió el Sr. Litwak, esto lo observo la chica peliazulada de Dance Dance Revolution X2 que enseguida se puso en su posición para comenzar con el DEMO del juego.

-Despierten! El Señor Litwak llego temprano!- Grito Emi, despertando y alertando a todos los personajes de los Videojuegos. -Vamos! Es hora del show!- Grito una vez más antes de comenzar junto con sus demás compañeros el DEMO.

Cada uno de los personajes de los videojuegos, héroes y villanos por igual comenzaron con su rutina diaria comenzando claro, con el DEMO de su videojuego. Justo a tiempo, el Sr. Litwak entro al Arcade y observo con una sonrisa los videojuegos que lo habían estado acompañando en su vida. Llego a su oficina y tardo tan solo unos minutos en salir de el, observando los pasillos con cada videojuego cerciorando que ninguno de ellos estuviera fallando y que sus conexiones eléctricas estuvieran en buen mantenimiento.

-Bien.- Sonrió un poco dirigiéndose a la entrada del Arcade. -Creo que ahora solo falta que llegue Micheal.- Observo fuera del Arcade, esperando ver el automóvil del Técnico.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Hero's Duty, los soldados se encontraban formados en fila frente a su superior, la Sargento Tamora Jean Calhoun que sostenía su casco.

-Muy bien señoritas! Prepárense para llorar porque esto será para nuestra mejor supervivencia!- Grito la Sargento recibiendo gritos de coraje de los soldados.

Las puertas se abrirían para dar paso a la lucha por la supervivencia, donde los más fuertes sobreviven y los más débiles mojan sus pantalones. Calhoun se coloco el casco observando a los soldados tomando su arma de la espalda.

-Ya lo saben! Hagan que su mamá este orgullosa!-

Entonces las puertas hacia la batalla se abrieron.

* * *

En Sugar Rush los 9 corredores elegidos en la carrera de la nueva lista, participaban en el DEMO con gran pasión sin olvidar que el correr está en su código, y el más claro ejemplo era su líder y Presidenta Vanellope Von Schweetz. Quien no olvidaba recordárselos.

-Estamos listos!- Grito Adorabeezle Winterpop con gran alegría y entusiasmo que contagio a los demás corredores. -Ya veremos que puede hacernos esa actualización.- Dijo Taffyta Muttonfudge con supremacía sin ni una pisca de temor a lo que sucedería.

Candelhead rió junto con Rancis Fluggerbutter y Snowanna Rainbeau que corrían con energía y entusiasmo, siendo enseguida rebasados por su Presidenta que paso justo ha lado de Rancis que le afirmo en el instante en que sus ojos chocaron por un instante. Taffyta sonrió competitiva en cuanto Vanellope sencillamente la rebaso con una sonrisa desafiante, colocándose en el liderazgo.

-Recuerden que esa actualización no nos cambiara! Porque!?- Todos los corredores afirmaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, sonrisas alegres, desafiantes, de orgullo e incluso de victoria. -Correr esta en nuestro código!- Gritaron los corredores disfrutando de la carrera.

* * *

Sr. Litwak abrió la puerta para su joven amigo y Técnico, Michael que traía consigo unos portafolios metálicos que coloco detrás del videojuego "Sugar Rush Speedway" abriéndolo y sacando unos cables específicos.

-Aquí están los conectores, y ahora…- Tomo uno de los maletines, lo abrió sacando un disco duro de gran proporción aun más grueso que los normales y con un pequeño interruptor. -Lo conectamos.- Tomo los conectores y los acerco al disco duro conectándolos y encendiendo el interruptor.

En todo este momento, Ralph observaba lo que ocurría desde el techo del edificio al igual que Félix y los Nicelanders.

-No te preocupes niña…- La pantalla de Sugar Rush Speedway se volvió negra dejando solo unas palabras en caramelo en ellas.

"**Mejorando nuestro dulce mundo!"**

-Todo estará bien.- Pensó Ralph antes de ser arrojado del techo del edificio por los Nicelanders.

* * *

El mismo proceso ocurrió con Hero's Duty y los personajes de Repara Félix Jr. también lograron ver el comienzo de la actualización. Félix observaba la pantalla de Hero's Duty que en un instante se volvió negra, dejando solo unas palabras en ella para informar que la actualización ocurría.

-Cumple tu promesa Tammy. Te amo.- Pensó Félix dejando de observar la pantalla y concentrándose en el DEMO.

* * *

El dulce mundo de Sugar Rush parecía dormir, las mejoras en el juego no parecían afectarlos… tal vez solo les hacia recordar nuevos recuerdos…

**Rancis P.O.V**

Sentado en mi cama observe por encima del librero frente a mí y suspire. Había estado guardando un lugar especial para mi primer Sugar Rush Cup. Solo necesitaba ganar una! Tan duro que intentaba. Nunca he ganado una carrera. Los otros corredores siempre se burlaban de mi, especialmente Taffyta. Estaba en el primer lugar del pódium con su trofeo en manos y me observo burlona.

-Tal vez la próxima vez, Rancis!- Se burlo.

Pretendía que no me importaba pero en realidad si me importaba. Pero entonces me levante. Ya estaba cansado de perder. Comencé a empacar todas mis pertenencias.

-Voy a tener el Kart más dulce que el dinero pueda comprar, incluso si tengo que vender todo para pagar por ello!- Tarde ese día, camine a la Pastelería con una pila de dinero.

Maneje hacia afuera con el Kart más rápido y elegante que la Pastelería había horneado jamás.

-Espera a que vean esto! Ellos comerán mi dulce polvo!- Antes de la siguiente carrera, encendí el enorme motor.

**VRRROOOOMM!**

Taffyta estaba impresionada.

-Que hacen esos controles?- Me pregunto sorprendida Taffyta, yo solo sonreí. -Ya lo veras!- Le respondí.

Pero no estaba seguro. Solo sabía que mi Kart era el más rápido! La bandera cayó y mi Kart salió adelante como cohete. Trate de conducir cambiando y moviendo los cambios frenéticamente. Pero el Kart estaba fuera de control.

**ZZZERRRRM!**

El Kart detuvo a Jubileena aplastando su Cherriot contra la barra de contención.

**GRRRRRR!**

Trate de reducir la velocidad.

**HONK!**

Candlhead cambio de dirección en cuanto mi Kart arrojo rocas de dulce duro en su parabrisas de burbuja de azúcar. En la segunda vuelta, el Kart giro bruscamente a un campo de frijoles de gelatina. Entonces me estrelle en una cereza cubierta de chocolate.

**SPLOOSH!**

**POP!**

Gracias a la bolsa de aire de goma de mascar, estaba bien. Pero mi Kart no. Los otros corredores condujeron hacia mí.

-No se te debería permitir en la pista!- Me dijo Jubileena. -Ese Kart es peligroso!- Candlhead exclamo. -Rancis, no sabes lo que estás haciendo!- Me grito molesta Snowanna.

Pero sobre todo, Tafffyta manejo con otra Sugar Rush Cup con otra de sus sonrisas de supremacía.

-Tal vez la próxima vez, Rancis! Pero probablemente nunca.- Me dijo antes de alejarse en su Kart.

Fue entonces que la Presidenta Vanellope Von Schweetz manejo hacia mí.

-Cuál es el problema, Rancis? Acaso alguien puso chocolate en tu Trasero de Mantequilla?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa para animarme.

No pude aguantar la tristeza y mis lágrimas cayeron goteando en el charco de jugo de cereza.

**PLOP! PLIT**

-Vendí todo lo que tenia para comprar este Kart. Y nunca más podre tener uno nuevo.- Le dije entre mi llanto.

Pero entonces ella bajo de su Kart y tomo mi mano, me sonroje un poco y sonreí en cuanto ella me sacaba del desastre que ahora era mi Kart.

* * *

**Vanellope P.O.V**

Había observado la carrera y si que había sido algo desastrosa hasta que Rancis se estrello, maneje hacia él y lo observe ser rodeado por Jubileena, Candlhead y Snowanna. Pero lo que llamo mi completa atención fue lo que Taffyta le dijo a Rancis quien se quedo callado y viéndola alejarse. Me pareció algo triste e injusto así que mi deber era ayudar a Cabeza de Mantequilla! Ese es mi deber como Presidenta! Tras tomar su mano lo lleve al Depósito de Pasteles Rancios. Y no mucho después, el pastelero arrojo fuera una gigante pieza de pastel.

**CLUNK!**

Voltee a ver a Rancis con una gran sonrisa.

-Suena cerca de una semana de antigüedad! Perfecto!- El me observo con una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo.

Le enseñe a Rancis como utilizar el pastel rancio para su nuevo Kart. Sera bonito y fuerte.

-Dulce!- Exclamo Rancis sonriéndome.

No sé porque pero sentí mis mejillas calentarse.

-Sí, no está mal! Pero solo estamos empezando. Vamos!- Tras terminar de darle forma, y arreglar las aberturas para las llantas partimos.

Juntos encontramos las partes que Rancis necesitaba. En el Cañón de Cajas de Cereal, tomamos una alegre rueda de dirección de polvo de avena. Lo siguiente fue una silla de envoltura de dulce de canastilla y unas llantas de galletas quemadas para ayudarlo para quemar el hule. Luego unos absolvedores shock-olate y ositos Taffy para que Rancis pueda mover el Kart en el modo en que él quiera.

-Vamos Rancis! Ahora vallamos en busca de lo que en verdad necesitara tu Kart!- Tome de nuevo su mano y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro nuevo destino.

Más tarde, llegamos al Rancho de Motores. Salvajes bloques de motores recorrían libremente. Rancis vio a un pequeño veloz con mucho espíritu.

-Anda! Que haces ahí parado Dedos de Mantequilla? Ve por él!- Anime a Rancis para que fuera por él.

Rancis se movió con lentitud hacia él y lo engancho montándolo, esperando a que al motor se cansara por sí mismo. No pare de sonreír viéndolo domar al motor, se veía muy valiente… espera? Que fue eso? Porque pensé eso? Algo está cambiando… y Cabeza de Mantequilla es la causa. Llegamos a donde habíamos dejado la base del nuevo Kart de Rancis y colocamos todas las piezas juntas. Y vi como Rancis colocaba un último toque, no sabía exactamente que era.

-Admira a RV1! Por Rancis y Vanellope. Nunca lo hubiera hecho sin ti!- Mis mejillas volvieron a calentarse y una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. -Es PRESIDENTA Vanellope… pero lo dejare pasar por esta vez. Ahora practiquemos manejar.- Me volteo a ver con una sonrisa antes de afirmar.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Rancis manejo hacia la línea de salida.

-Eso es un Kart, Rancis? O el conejo de pascua vomito?!- Le dijo Taffyta en burla.

Algunos otros corredores rieron. Pero no Rancis que encendió el motor. Rancis y RV1 estaban listos para correr. La bandera verde cayó. Rancis salió en un comienzo lento.

-Vamos, pequeño motor! Te elegí solo a ti para esto!- Rancis le dijo a su Kart.

**RRRR! RRRR!**

El Kart comenzó a tomar velocidad. Rancis pasó a Candlhead y a Snowanna por en medio. Luego se deslizo pasando a Jubileena y siguió adelante pasando a Taffyta. El ahora estaba en el frente! Taffyta viro en grande y dejo libres a sus Sprinkle Spikes.

**BOP! BOP! BOP!**

Rancis manejo alrededor de ellos y zumbo hacia adelante. Esparciendo en la pista su propia arma secreta, **FLUGGERBUTTER OIL!**

**GLOOP! GLOOP!**

Taffyta patino y se deslizo a una maleza pantanosa. Rancis zumbo pasando la línea de meta, en primer lugar! Él lo hizo! Rancis había ganado la Sugar Rush Cup! Vanellope estaba emocionada por su amigo.

-Felicidades, Cabeza de Mantequilla! Pero donde pondrás eso? Que tu librero ya no está?- Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, Rancis le sonrió. -Puedo hacer uno! O tal vez una vitrina de trofeos… para guardar muchas Sugar Rush Cups.- Rancis le acerco el trofeo a Vanellope que tomo una de sus orejas y ambos alzaron la copa celebrando.

Tras la celebración, Rancis escolto a Vanellope a su castillo. Rancis observo alrededor mientras caminaba a un lado de Vanellope, y al no ver muros en la costa, tomo la mano de Vanellope haciéndola detenerse y enseguida le dio un beso en la mejilla. La Presidenta volteo a verlo sorprendida, Rancis estaba completamente sonrojado con la mirada baja mientras Venellope toco su mejilla.

-E-En verdad te agradezco tu ayuda Vanellope, no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.- Vanellope sonrió al verlo así volteando a ver a su castillo rápidamente antes de volver a verlo. -Oye, y tienes donde quedarte?- La pregunta hizo que Rancis alzara la vista hacia su Presidenta. -Eh?- Fue lo único que pronuncio antes que fuera tomado de la mano hacia el castillo.

* * *

La actualización siguió su curso en el dulce reino de Sugar Rush. Las mejoras de los nuevos recuerdos y sentimientos tomaban lugar. Pero no todo puede ser dulce en un mundo hecho de postres y caramelos, ya que no solo de la dulzura están hechos los dulces.

**.**

**Espero les hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.**

**Los veré pronto ya que… **

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos lo que ocurrirá en Hero's Duty! Y que pasara tras terminarse las actualizaciones.**

**Les gusto? Les fascino? Les encanto?**

**Comenten! Y Díganmelo! **

**Hasta pronto! Cuídense! ;)**

**.**


	3. Modo Historia e Inimaginables Sorpresas!

**Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Dulces & Sorpresas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ralph el Demoledor le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios, y no a mi… solo el centro de este fic y algunos OC. D:**

**.**

**Hola~! Espero la estén pasando muy bien!**

**Observe la estadísticas de este fic, y… Se ha visto 181 veces!**

**Entre los lectores que la han leído encuentran Chilenos, Americanos y por supuesto Mexicanos! :3**

**Saludos a todos desde México! Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**.**

**Y antes de seguir a la lectura, les agradeceré por sus maravillosos comentario a…**

**Usagi Mitzui**

**Lilybell Dracula Robinson**

**Muchas gracias y espero este capítulo también les encante!**

**.**

El día en el Arcade transcurrió sin ni un solo problema y algunos jugadores esperaban ansiosos el termino de las actualizaciones de Hero's Duty y Sugar Rush Speedway. Y tras un poco más de 4 horas la actualización de ambos juegos se encontraba al 10% de su finalización. Los demás juegos permanecían al tanto de las actualizaciones de esos tan especiales juegos pero los personajes de Repara Félix Jr. eran quienes permanecían perfectamente al tanto de la actualización, con o sin un jugador.

* * *

"**Un mundo mucho más dulce ha sido creado! Felicidades!"**

Aquel anuncio llamo la atención de algunos jugadores que sonrieron a la terminación de la actualización del dulce juego de carreras.

-Oh si!- Exclamo uno de los jugadores tras terminar su ronda en Tapper's. -Qué bien!- Exclamo otro siguiendo a su amigo hacia las maquinas de Sugar Rush Speedway.

Ambos jóvenes observaron al Señor Litwak acercarse al juego con el técnico, Michael desconecto el disco duro del sistema del juego y cerro la caratula del juego. La pantalla se volvió negra antes de reiniciarse comenzando con un nuevo DEMO que impresiono a los jugadores.

* * *

La luz llego a los ojos de los corredores de Sugar Rush, parecían haber dormido por mucho tiempo donde soñaron con nuevos recuerdos. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en ellos, no ahora que una nueva programación de DEMO había en sus códigos. Enseguida corrieron a sus posiciones y comenzaron a correr, dando comienzo a un nuevo DEMO en Sugar Rush.

* * *

La pantalla de Sugar Rush parpadeo rápidamente en Flashes de colores hasta que en la pantalla aparecieron temas con la imagen de los corredores, imagen del corredor al lado derecho y su nombre del lado izquierdo junto con la imagen del dulce que representan. En anunciador comenzó a nombrarlos.

**Adorabeezle Winterpop! sarsamora**

**[Tema celeste con logos de Paletas heladas Apolo]**

**Candelhead!**

**[Tema café y puntos rosas con logos de Pastel de Cumpleaños]**

**Crumbelina DiCaramello! Mocha cafe**

**[Tema café claro y líneas verticales amarillas con logos del Postre Tiramisu]**

**Gloyd Orangeboar!**

**[Tema anaranjado claro y líneas horizontales blancas con logos de Dulce en forma de Calabaza]**

**Jubileena Bing-Bing y Citrusella Flugpucker!**

**[Tema rojo claro con logos de Maraschino Cherry / Tema azul con logos de Pay de Arándano]**

**Minty Zaki manzanas verdes, Torvald Batterbutter y Sticky Wipplesnit! **

**[Tema verde claro con logos de Helado / Tema amarillo claro con logos de Helado / Tema azulverdoso claro con logos de Helado]**

**Rancis Fluggerbutter!**

**[Tema café claro con logo de Chocolate de Canastilla]**

**Snowanna Rainbeau!**

**[Tema morado claro y líneas verticales anaranjadas con logo de Algodón de Azúcar]**

**Swizzle Malarkey!**

**[Tema azul claro y líneas horizontales verdes con logo de Paletas en Espiral]**

**Taffyta Muttonbfudge!**

**[Tema rosa claro con logos de Paletas y Cerezas]**

**Y su Majestad! Princesa Vanellope Von Schweetz!**

**[Tema turquesa claro con un logos de Tiaras]**

Entonces se mostro rápidamente a cada corredor subir a su Kart y enseguida salir disparados como cohetes hacia la pantalla, uno tras otro hasta que Vanellope fue la última en salir disparada y así, la pantalla se volvió blanca y el logo de Sugar Rush Speedway apareció, la canción "Sugar Rush" de AKB48 comenzó a sonar con tal alegría que emociono a los jugadores cercanos.

-Bueno, creo que está listo.- El Señor Litwak se acerco a los chicos. -Bien, quien quiere ser el primero?- varios chicos alzaron la mano pero por el momento solo dos fueron elegidos a ambos se colocaron en los asientos, listos para una dulce carrera.

En cuanto insertaron la moneda, el logo desapareció dando lugar a un nuevo menú. En el fondo la imagen del Reino de Sugar Rush, dos cuadros aparecieron en cuanto el anunciador hablo.

**Modo Historia!**

**Carrera!**

Los jugadores se sorprendieron al nuevo modo, y enseguida dieron al pedal, ambos al Modo Historia.

**Bienvenido al Modo Historia!**

**Escoge a tu corredor!**

Esta vez la lista cuadriculada de los primeros 9 corredores había cambiado a una de 10, dando un personaje más a escoger, siendo 10 de los 15 corredores en total.

-Wow! No puede ser…- Ambos jugadores observaban maravillados a la nueva lista de jugadores al lado izquierdo de la pantalla que iba hacia abajo.

Al mover el volante, al seleccionar el cuadro de cualquier corredor al lado derecho de la pantalla aparecía el corredor con su Kart detrás. Ambos jugadores eligieron a sus corredores con ansias de comenzar la partida. El anunciador nombro a los corredores.

**Swizzle Malarkey!**

**.**

**Taffyta Muttonfudge!**

Se escucho la voz de anunciador en cuanto eligieron los corredores, la pantalla cambio y letras comenzaron a escribirse a lo que el anunciador hablaba.

**Bienvenido al dulce Reino de Sugar Rush!**

**La aventura de tu corredor está a punto de comenzar, pero recuerda, debes de quedar en una de las primeras tres posiciones para lograr pasar al siguiente carrera.**

**Estas listo?**

El jugador piso el pedal enseguida.

**Que comience la dulce aventura!**

* * *

La actualización de Hero's Duty coloco a todos los personajes de dicha entrega en un estado de sueño profundo, así como lo había hecho con Sugar Rush. La Sargento Tamora Jean Calhoun permanecia en calma dejando que la actualización pasara por ella, su código siendo re-programado con mejores movimientos de lucha, manejo de armamento, técnicas de combate e incluso nuevas memorias.

* * *

-Tenemos sospechas de una posible evolución en un Cy-bug en especial.- Calhoun volteo a ver al científico que la había hecho llamar. -Solo uno? Y que tanto problema atrae este miserable Cy-bug?- El científico observo a un par de soldados que afirmaron y voltearon a ver a la Sargento.

El soldado aclaro su garganta antes de hablar con su superior.

-Nuestro compañero fue quien logro observarlo con mejor detalle. El nos lo describió, era igual que los demás pero su coraza era completamente negra con un brillo metálico, era tan dura que las balas ni las granadas le atravesaron la coraza. Sus ojos eran igual de verde luminosos como los demás, Sargento.- Dijo uno de ellos, el otro soldado a su lado afirmo. -Pero verdadero peligro en este Cy-bug, Sargento, es que aunque el faro fue encendido, el Cy-bug hizo todo lo contrario a lo que uno normal haría al ver la luz.- Termino el soldado, Calhoun abrió los ojos aun más en sorpresa, apenas lo podía creer.

Respiro profundamente pasando su mano en su corta cabellera rubia. Pensó un poco antes de observar a los cuatro mejores soldados de su escuadrón entrar, los demás soldados y científicos salieron, dejando solo al científico que había llamado a la Sargento, Calhoun y a sus mejores cuatro soldados.

-Supongo que me hizo llamar para ir en busca del Cy-bug.- El científico afirmo. -Así es, Sargento. Pero no solo por ello, necesitamos su ayuda en un programa especial en el que usted ha sido seleccionada para ser parte de este.- Calhoun arqueo una ceja curiosa pero confusa. -Qué clase de programa?- Los soldados se observaron entre sí en cuanto el científico le entrego un archivo a Calhoun.

**[Programa γ]**

**Objetivo: La captura del espécimen Cy-Bug00.**

**Información conocida del espécimen: Apetito voraz e insaciable, habilidad de absorber armas o imitar varios elementos (proporcionándoles mayor adaptación). Se sospecha la habilidad de imitar seres vivos.**

**Sujeto seleccionado: Sargento, Tamora Jean Calhoun.**

Siguió leyendo mientras los soldados permanecieron quietos y en silencio, hasta que su superior alejo sus ojos del archivo para observar al científico.

-Esto debe de ser cien por ciento seguro.- El científico afirmo pensativo. -Lo estamos Sargento, desde hace ya tiempo hemos investigado la posibilidad de esta probable evolución entre los Cy-bug.- La Sargento escucho atentamente a cada palabra del científico. -Usted es la persona perfecta para este programa, y conociendo sus estrictas condiciones de aceptación, estamos más que seguros que esto es seguro.- Termino el científico, los soldados se acercaron a su superior que coloco el archivo en la mesa.

Pensó aun más sobándose sus sienes con una mano con la cabeza baja y con su otra mano en la cadera. Esto era por el bien de la supervivencia hacia los Cy-bugs, si no encontraban y detenían al Cy-bug que había evolucionado antes que se multiplicara. Pero como lo harían? Las balas no traspasan la coraza del Cy-bug y la luz no llama su atención… en pocas palabras, si un soldado se cruza en su camino sin duda alguna serán devorados. El soldado que fue atacado y lo observo, tuvo suerte de salir con vida.

-Lo hare. Pero no tocaran mis recuerdos, nada de ello será alterado.- Lo observo fríamente, Calhoun no soportaría olvidar a quien más ama con todo su código. -O sino, mis soldados se harán cargo de usted si eso ocurre.- Volteo a ver a los mejores cuatro soldados de su escuadrón, ellos afirmaron. -Y eso, es una orden.- Ellos afirmaron colocándose rectos y firmes. -Sí, Sargento.- Calhoun sonrió volteando a ver al científico quien con calma afirmo. -Bien Sargento Calhoun, bienvenida al Programa Gamma.- le acerco su mano, la cual Calhoun sujeto aceptando lo que vendría en su vida.

* * *

Los jugadores en Sugar Rush no lograron pasar la segunda carrera debido a que el Arcade estaba a punto de cerrar, los sábados se cerraba aun más temprano y el domingo se encontraría cerrado el Arcade. En cuanto el Arcade fue desalojado, Hero's Duty termino su actualización y el técnico Michael volvió al Arcade para retirar el disco duro de la actualización. Tras ello ambos, el Señor Litwak y el técnico salieron del Arcade dejándolo completamente vacío.

* * *

Emi y Yuni observaron por la pantalla de Dance Dance Revolution X2, sin ver a ni una sola persona enseguida sonrieron y alzaron sus voces.

-El Arcade cerro!- Informaron ambas al unisonó antes de salir de la pantalla hacia Video Estación Central.

Y no solo ellas e habían dirigido hacia Video Estación Central, sino los demás personajes de todos los juegos en el Arcade. En Repara Félix Jr., Ralph y feliz salieron disparados del juego hacia Video Estación Central, donde ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

-Te veré después Ralph/Félix!- Se despidieron rápidamente dirigiéndose a diferentes juegos.

* * *

Calhoun salió de su oficina acariciando su cabello, despertando del sueño que la había tomado durante la actualización. Salió mientras los soldados al igual que ella salían de sus cuarteles para presentarse frente a su Sargento, y así verificar que todo se encontraba en orden.

-Veo que todos están aquí.- Observo Calhoun a cada uno de ellos, los soldados permanecían en líneas sin moverse. -Bien, veo que todos se encuentran bien. Aquellos que sean nuevos en este escuadron, pasen al frente!- Exclamo con voz fuerte, asegurándose que se escuchara hasta la última línea de donde dos nuevos soldados salieron.

Ambos portaban sus trajes, eran de complexión musculosa y ambos eran castaños en un corte casi al ras de los lados, dejando una clase de Mohawk en el centro de la cabeza.

-Soldado Richarson presentándose, Sargento. / Soldado Karson presentándose, sargento.- Ambos se presentaron en posición firme.

Calhoun los observo y afirmo, serian buenos soldados y no le estorbarían, se dijo asi misma con tan solo verlos.

-Bien, ahora…-

**Knok! Sssromm!**

Esos sonidos provenían de una nave desmantelada que se encontraba cerca de ellos, todos, absolutamente todos incluyendo Calhoun, tomaron sus armas que enseguida se activaron. Se acercaron enseguida sin bajar el arma, todas las miras se encontraron en la puerta que enseguida se abrió hacia arriba, algo contra ella cayó al suelo por la repentina acción de la puerta.

-Ow!- Las miras cayeron en la armadura metálica en el suelo que poco a poco se levanto dando torpes pasos.

Calhoun rodo los ojos colocando su pistola detrás de ella y se acerco al soldado. Era algo tonto e inaceptable, al parecer, el soldado tenía una armadura no apta para su cuerpo y por ello la Sargento se coloco detrás del soldado.

-Sera la primera y única vez que te veré así soldado.- Le informo, colocando su mano en una abertura en el traje que sujeto y alzo con fuerza.

La armadura dejo salir aire a presión antes de caer por partes al suelo, provocando sorpresa en los soldados y en la misma Sargento que retrocedió.

-No puede ser…- Susurro Calhoun observando al soldado frente a ella.

Cabello negro en un corte que llegaba hasta los hombros, perfectamente simétrico al igual que el copete que cubría por completo sus ojos. Piel clara, figura delgada pero en una buena figura a estatura mediana a nivel de los hombros de la Sargento. Un traje completamente negro similar al neopreno, pegado perfectamente a su cuerpo haciendo a algunos soldados bajar sus armas son los ojos abiertos. En cuanto la ultima piexa de la armadura cayo, el soldado volteo a ver a Calhoun saludándola con respeto.

-Soldado Keith p-presentándose, Sar-Sargento.- La joven mujer permaneció en silencio al igual que todos los soldados que no se atrevieron a mover un musculo aun observando a la tímida pero atractiva soldado.

La Sargento afirmo tomándola del brazo antes de dirigirse a su oficina, no sin antes darles a entender que podían retirarse. Y en cuanto entro a su oficina se detuvo y le dio la vuelta a la nueva recluta, viéndola cara a cara. La soldado Keith retrocedió enseguida a la postura e imponencia de su superior que la observo aun mas sin creer a la nueva recluta femenina en su escuadrón.

-H-Hay algún p-pr-problema, S-Sargento?- Calhoun arqueo una ceja a la timidez e inseguridad de la soldado. -No puede ser…- Se dijo golpeándose el rostro con su palma.

* * *

Ralph llego hasta Sugar Rush, corrió hasta el castillo pero no llego hasta el porqué algo lo sujeto por la espalda. El Demoledor se detuvo alzando su hombro para ver su espalda y enseguida sonrió a lo que veía.

-Niña!- Ralph la tomo en sus manos y la acerco a él, Vanellope abrazo su cuello recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Ralph. -Ralph! Te extrañe!- Ralph rio un poco antes de ayudar y apoyar a Vanellope a subir a su hombro donde se sentó.

Ralph camino hacia el castillo, Vanellope comenzó a explicarle sobre las mejoras que habían ocurrido en Sugar Rush.

-Así que nadie ha cambiado?- Vanellope pensó por un instante, sonrojándose al recordar a Rancis que ahora vivía con ella en el castillo.

Pero más aun por el beso que le había dado tras haber ganado la carrera y la Sugar Rush Cup. Antes de ofrecerle que se quedara en el castillo.

-No, nadie ha cambiado. Pero hay nuevas pistas, Kart, y además de un nuevo Modo Historia! Es genial!- Ralph sonrió en cuanto Vanellope lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo abrazo emocionada por todo lo nuevo que ocurría en el juego.

* * *

-Vanellope Von Schweetz. Presidenta de Sugar Rush.- La voz de una niña observo al Demoledor y a la Presidenta alejarse al castillo. -Quiero saber quién es ese y si es una gran piedra en nuestro camino.- Exclamo con seriedad y calma. -Lo sabrás,…- Hablo la tranquila voz de un niño. -Tenlo por seguro.- Término la frase una voz igual de tranquila pero esta era de una niña. -Bien. Espero conocer los detalles a fondo de todos los corredores.- volvió a hablar la seria voz de la niña. -Claro, así se hará. Vamos!- exclamo la voz activa y energética de un niño.

Enseguida se escucharon poderosos motores retumbar en la oscura cueva, donde solo iluminaban levemente estalagmitas y estalactitas hechas de dulce de colores, azul, rojo, verdes y moradas. El sonido de los motores desapareció en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente, dejando solo en la oscuridad los ojos color avellana de una niña que sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Este reino será mío. Todo aquel que se interponga pagara las consecuencias, prepárate Princesa Vanellope von Schweetz. Una guerra pronto ocurrirá.- Dijo antes de perderse en lo más oscuro de la cueva.

**.**

**Oh dulces dientes de colores! **

**Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, encantado o amado! Claro, cual sea el modo, por favor, dejen Comentarios! ;) ****Ahora sabemos un poco de ambas actualizaciones, y pronto sabrán aun más!**

**A que se enfrentara el Reino de Sugar Rush? Que le espera a la Prince…err… Presidenta Vanellope? Le ocurrirá algo a Ralph?**

**Ahhhh… *Tomando una gran bocanada de aire* uff, tantas preguntas rápidas y sin respirar dañaran mis pulmones XD **

**De que se trata el programa en el que fue elegida Calhoun? Que le ocurrirá a la nueva recluta Keith? Que hará Calhoun con ella? **

**Veámoslo en siguiente capítulo! Y por favor, traten de Comentar! Los necesito, no me fallen chicos/chicas!**

**Oh! Y si han visto Hotel Transylvania, les invito a pasar a leer mi fic sobre esta ppelicula que se llama "Amado Enemigo"! He tenido buenas criticas y me gustaria que pasaran a leerlo! ;3**

**Los quiero, cuídense! Hasta pronto!**

**.**


	4. Presentaciones Formales e Informales

Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Dulces & Sorpresas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ralph el Demoledor le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios, y no a mi… solo el centro de este fic y algunos OC. D:

.

Holaaa~! Como están mis grandiosos lectores?

Espero que la estén pasando bien, y que esta actualización les alegre el día! Y déjenme decirles que hasta ahora, este Fic ha sido visto 269 veces! Entre ellos México, Estados Unidos, El Salvador, España, Venezuela, Argentina y Estonia!

Eso me sorprendió tanto que me anime aun más en actualizar este Fic, así compartirles mi alegría! También, vuelvo a mandar saludos de México hacia todos los lugares donde leen mi Fic!

.

Y antes de seguir a la lectura, les agradeceré por los maravillosos comentario a…

**Lilybell Dracula Robinson: Aquí lo tienes! Gracias por seguir comentando!**

**Usagi Mitzui: Así es, Viva México Ca***nes! XD Gracias!**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789: Gracias por ser paciente y seguir comentando!**

**Lila2801: Hola! Y gracias por leer y seguir dos de mis tres historias!**

**.**

Félix llego a grandes saltos a Hero's Duty dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina de Calhoun, se retiro la gorra y toco la puerta evitando entrar estrepitosamente para poder ver al fin a su esposa. Escucho varios sonidos, de movimiento y pasos algo torpes antes de escuchar la voz de su esposa que lo hizo sonreír.

-Quien?- Pregunto la Sargento, el Reparador noto molestia en la voz de Calhoun. -Tammy?- Detrás de la puerta se escucharon más pasos. -Félix? Que haces aquí?- Pregunto sorprendida Calhoun, olvidando que hace unas horas había pasado por una actualización.

Su esposo fue tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta, en verdad se había preocupado por ella durante toda la actualización ya que aun temía por algún cambio en su código que la hiciera olvidarse de él. En cuanto Calhoun se dio cuenta del silencio y de la tonta pregunta que hizo, enseguida abrió la puerta y se hinco para abrazar por sorpresa a Félix.

-Perdona Félix.- El Reparador sonrió cálidamente antes de abrazar a su esposa, de tal manera que ella sintió un gran peso de encima desaparecer en él. -Estas bien? Como te sientes?- Pregunto Félix separándose de ella y ocupar una de sus mejillas en su mano.

Ella sonrió para entonces besarlo con suavidad en los labios, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Estoy bien Félix. Solo…- Se detuvo en cuanto escucho algo o más bien alguien caer al suelo. -Ow…- La Sargento respiro algo irritada, Félix arqueo una ceja por lo sucedido y trato de observar por detrás de ella. -Sucede algo?- Su esposa lo dejo de abrazar por completo y se coloco en pie observando hacia adentro de su oficina.

Félix observo a Calhoun que entro a su oficina de nuevo y enseguida salió de ella sujetando a una chica alrededor de los 25 del brazo. El pequeño Reparador la observo y se confundió al ver a la desconocido con una armadura similar a los soldados en Hero's Duty.

-Más bien, a la de Tammy.- Se sonrojo Félix recordando con detalle como se le miraba el traje a su esposa.

Calhount observo a Félix y no pudo evitar molestarse al verlo sonrojarse en cuanto trajo consigo a la soldado. No sabía la razón de su sonrojo pero su lado agresivo no pudo evitar sentir celos a lo que ocurría.

-Félix!- Se sorprendió dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, bajando estrepitosamente de sus detalladas imágenes de Calhoun. -S-Si, Tammy?- Pregunto Félix apenado y aun sorprendido por el llamado.

La Sargento retomo su compostura y observo a a la Soldado Keith, señalándola, dejando atrás lo ocurrido, pero de ello no se salvaba Félix.

-En la actualización llegaron tres nuevos soldados y ella, la Soldado Keith, es uno de ellos.- Felix observo a la Soldado sorprendido, sin creer que ella fuera un soldado porque con tan solo verla, era más que obvio que ella no parecía ser uno. -En serio?- Ella afirmo. -Bueno, mucho gusto Señorita. Mi nombre es Félix, Repara Félix Jr. del juego Repara Félix Jr.- Ella observo hacia abajo y sonrió un poco, tomando la mano de Félix. -Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Keit, Soldado Keith.- Felix afirmo y volteo a ver a su esposa. -Tammy, quieres ir a casa?- Calhoun sonrió, le encantaría pero no estaba cansada.

Ella negó con una débil sonrisa que confundió a Félix.

-Por el momento no, Félix. La actualización me refresco, dormí lo suficiente para no estar cansada. Además…- Volteo a ver a Keith. -Debo observar a la Soldado, no puedo dejarla sola y menos con tantos hombres cerca. Digamos que es algo tímida.- Dijo esto último entre dientes, observándola de nuevo y recibiendo una nerviosa sonrisa de la joven. -L-Lo siento.- Calhoun suspiro y le sonrió un poco. -Está bien Soldado, tal vez se deba a que los programadores así te diseñaron.- La soldado afirmo.

Por otra parte Félix sonrió pensando en una gran idea para pasar un tiempo juntos, además de poder mostrarle a la recluta la Video Estación Central.

…

El gran Demoledor observo por primera vez la habitación de su pequeña mejor amiga. El castillo de por si era enorme, pero no imagino que la habitación de Vanellope fuera tan grande que incluso el podría estar completamente de pie sin necesidad de jorobarse por el techo.

-Vaya niña, si que tienes una gran habitación.- Ralph se acerco a Vanellope que salto hacia su cama al entrar corriendo. -Así es, mi Real Chaval!- Exclamo dramáticamente la corredora.

Ralph rio comenzando a perseguirla mientras ella escapaba de sus enormes brazos. Vanellope salió de su habitación para correr entre los pasillos y así perder a Ralph pero él le seguía los pasos no muy lejos de ella.

-Un hullas Cobarde!- Rio Ralph sin dejar de correr, Vanellope sonrió sin dejar de correr y dar vueltas por los pasillos. -No soy Cobarde! Solo pienso en mi seguridad! Piénsalo, que haría este reino sin su Adorable Gobernante?- Rio Vanellope perdiendo por centímetros a Ralph que se arrojo a ella, en cuanto dio la vuelta en un pasillo.

**PUM!**

Vanellope choco y cayó al piso, pero no sintió la dureza de los pasillos del castillo y en vez de eso, sintió algo suave y cálido contra su mejilla. Un suave pero delicioso aroma llego a ella.

-Chocolate y Mantequilla?- Pensó la Presidenta antes de abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue el color naranja y dos franjas amarillas. Frunció un poco los ojos, conocía esos colores y más aun en ese orden pero no recordaba donde los había visto antes.

-Vanellope? Estas bien?- Los ojos café de Vanellope se elevaron en sorpresa para ver los ojos azules de Rancis Fluggerbutter.

Vanellope quedo paralizada al ver a pocos centímetros el rostro de Rancis que parecía sonrojarse sin poder moverse, al igual que Vanellope. El piso tembló por los rápidos pasos de Ralph que se acercaba, el movimiento hizo entrar en razón a Rancis que enseguida la tomo de los brazos y la ayudo a levantarse. Ambos algo sonrojados pero antes de que Ralph llegara Vanellope se disculpo por el choque y le agradeció el evitar que cayera al suelo, dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a un mas a Rancis. Los pasos de Ralph se volvieron más fuertes y Vanellope lo sintió cerca, sin pensar mucho tomo del hombro a Rancis, abrió una puerta y lo arrojo en la habitación cerrando la puerta, justo en el momento en que Ralph aparecía por la esquina del pasillo.

-Con que ahí estas. Uh? Oye, te encuentras bien niña?- Ralph se acerco a ella colocando un dedo en su frente. -Estas roja, no tendrás fiebre?- Vanellope alejo su dedo de su frente. -Claro que no Ceso Apestoso. Solo… me dio calor.- Ralph alzo una ceja pero lo dejo pasar, moviendo sus hombros. -Que tal una carrerita? El último en salir del castillo es una Carié!- Grito Vanellope en cuanto desapareció al tele-transportarse. -Ey! Eso es trampa!- Grito Ralph antes de salir corriendo tras de ella con una sonrisa.

…

Los corredores de Sugar Rush permanecían ocupados en sus rutinas casi diarias como checar sus Karts en el taller, platicar de cierto asunto ya sea de la carrera o de lo que ocurre en el reino, por ejemplo, la reciente actualización a la que había sido expuesto el juego.

-Pues a parecer esa actualización no hizo efecto en nosotros.- Menciono Taffyta a los demás corredores que afirmaron a sus palabras. -Eso es muy cierto Taffy.- La rubia volteo a ver a Gloyd con una mirada fulminante pero el chico solo sonrió. -No me llames así Gloyd!- Le grito pero el chico solo le guiño un ojo. -Claro… Taffy.- En el siguiente segundo, Gloyd huía riendo de Taffyta que lo perseguía para darle su merecido por molestarla.

Swizzle sonrió y negó con su cabeza por la actitud de su humorista amigo que seguía corriendo con Taffyta pisándole los talones.

-Ayudaría a Gloyd con Taffyta, pero él se lo está buscando.- Minty exclamo cerca de Swizzle que afirmo a lo que ella dijo. -Tienes toda la razón Minty.- Minty sonrió y sin ser vista por nadie trato de ocultar su leve sonrojo.

Los demás corredores rieron un poco a la escena de la segunda mejor corredora del juego y del corredor que para él todos los días era Halloween!

**VRROOOMMM! VROOOMMM!**

Los corredores callaron en cuanto poderosos motores se escucharon en la lejanía, a cada segundo el sonido era más fuerte y poderoso. El sonido incluso hizo a Taffyta y a Gloyd detenerse en ese instante.

-Que es eso?- Pregunto Crumbelina a tal poderoso sonido de motor. -Que poder.- Murmuro Swizzle escuchando el eco de los motores.

Los corredores observaron a todas partes tras salir del taller para pod3er observar de donde provenían esos sonidos.

-Por allá!- Grito Snowanna señalando hacia atrás de todos ellos.

Los poderosos motores se escucharon rugir con fuera antes de que se detuvieran en cuanto los vehículos aterrizaron frente a ellos, creando un chirrido al frenar de lado creando polvo que cubrió la vista de todos. Los motores ahora se escuchaban ronronear antes de dejar de emitir sonido alguno. El polvo comenzó a disiparse y los corredores tuvieron una visión clara a lo que había llegado, sorprendidos suspiraron en sorpresa. Frente a ellos, dos desconocidos corredores los observaban. Detrás de ellos se encontraban sus vehículos, unos sin igual en el reino.

-Hola.- Hablaron a la vez los dos corredores.

Los corredores de Sugar Rush observaron a los corredores que eran idénticos, algunas diferencias en su vestir y el hecho de que uno era un chico y el otro una chica. La altura de ambos era igual a la de todos, el chico era de cabello rizado de color café oscuro a nivel de su cuello, piel morena y ojos cafés; Vestía una camisa de vestir en diseño de cuadros de chocolate y una chamarra negra con hombreras de chocolate, en la espalda tenia dibujado una barra de chocolate hecha pedazos con la palabra "Dark" en medio y unas bandas negras en sus muñecas. Unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con costura de hilo café y detalles de cuatros de chocolate en los extremos finales de su pantalón y un cinturón con hebilla de cuadro de chocolate. Unas botas de combate cafés con negro.

-Ustedes son corredores, cierto?- Pregunto el chico, su voz era calmada y algo seria. -Sí, lo somos.- Contesto Taffyta colocándose frente a todos los corredores. -Bien. Mi nombre es Zill Chocolat y ella es mi hermana, Zilla Chocolata.- Su gemela se acerco en silencio.

Su vestimenta era casi idéntica a la de su hermano, solo que en una forma más femenina. Su cabello era del mismo color y rizado como el de su hermano pero el de ella llegaba al nivel de sus hombros. Su piel también era morena y sus ojos eran cafés; Vestía una blusa de manga corta con el mismo diseño de cuadros de chocolate y una misma chamarra negra con el mismo diseño de su hermano solo que la palabra en su chamarra era "Chocolat", bandas negras en sus muñecas. Un pantalón de mezclilla negro con costuras de hilo café, los mismos detalles de cuadros de chocolate en los extremos y un cinturón con hebilla de cuadro de chocolate. Y por ultimo unas botas de combate cortas cafés con negro.

-Que tal.- Hablo Zilla con una débil sonrisa. -Hola!- Respondieron algunas corredoras acercándose a los nuevos corredores en el juego.

Los dos únicos chicos además del nuevo corredor, se acercaron un poco pero para observar los vehículos en que había llegado.

-"Cocoa1"- Gloyd y Swezzle voltearon hacia atrás, allí se encontraba Zill. -Eh?- Zill se acerco a su vehículo. -Ese es el nombre de mi motocicleta.- Dijo con orgullo.

Así es, los nuevos corredores no eran como los demás. Sus vehículos no eran Kars sino Motocicletas. Ambas eran idénticas, el Chasis era de caramelo de chocolate al igual que el motor, los dos Tubos de Escape y el Manubrio. El Tanque de Gasolina, los Guardafangos delanteros y traseros además de la demás caratula de la motocicleta estaba hecha de cuadros de chocolate oscuro.

-Y la de mi hermana se llama "Cocoa2".- Explico Zill tocando el asiento.

Los asientos eran negros, el faro delantero era café claro y la luz trasera de color rojo. Y las llantas estaban hechas de galletas de doble chocolate, se veían resistentes. Ambas, "Coco1" y "Cocoa2" eran idénticas (están basadas en la Motocicleta Harvey Davidson Softail). Y sobre ellas había un casco café de diseño de barras de chocolate y el visor era café para una mejor visión ante la radiante luz que descendía y bajaba fácilmente mientras cubría por completo el rostro.

-Es sorprendente que hayan aparecido! Creímos que la actualización solo nos había mejorado y brindado nuevos lugares para correr.- Confeso Jubileena Bing-Bing. -Pero ahora somos aun más!- Exclamo Adorabeezle con gran alegría que abrazo a Zilla que se quedo quieta por el afecto.

La entusiasta corredores se aparto de Zilla en cuanto escucharon un Kart llegar, aquel que llamo la total atención de los dos nuevos corredores.

-Hola!- Los corredores le abrieron paso a su líder, Vanellope von Schweetz que llego hasta el frente. -Que hacen…?- Paro su hablar en cuanto sus ojos observaron a los nuevos corredores. -No puede ser! Pegajosas gomas de mascar!- Se acerco a ambos y sonrió saludándolos.

Ambos corredores se vieron entre si antes de arrodillarse ante Vanellope que rodo los ojos a un lado.

-Oh, no…- Dijo Vanellope, Ralph sonrío bajando del Kart situándose a un lado de Vanellope. -Parece que tendrás que ponerlos al tanto, Princesa.- Vanellope volteo a verlo cruzando los brazos haciendo un ligero puchero. -Oye, te lo estas buscando Ceso Apestoso.- Ralph rio mientras los demás corredores sonrieron.

Los rostros de ambos gemelos no eran visibles, por ello no observaron las sonrisas de malicia plasmadas en sus inocentes y tranquilos rostros.

…

No muy lejos, un chico de cabello anaranjado cobrizo observo lo que ocurria y sonreía dándose la vuelta para subir a su motocicleta.

-Misión cumplida, los Gemelos Cocoa han comenzado.- El chico se retiro a una baja velocidad que solo hizo ronronear a su vehículo. -Sera mejor reportar esto, no lo crees?- El pelinaranja observo a un lado de su camino, otro chico sonrío mientras manejaba cerca.

Su cabello era negro de los lados pero en medio y peinado hacia adelante, su cabello era una colorida y explosiva combinación de amarillo, rojo, morado, verde y azul.

-Claro. Quien no querría una guerra?- Ambos comenzaron a reír antes de llegar a sus destinos y entrar a una oscura iluminada por estalactitas y estalagmitas en la cueva a la que uno de ellos llamaba hogar.

**.**

**Hola! Buenas noches. Espero les guste!**

**Si les gusto, les encanto, lo adoraron o amaron! Por favor dejen su Comentario! Todos son fantásticos y me alegra el día! :3**

**Paguen con un Comentario por favor! Hasta pronto! **


	5. Descubriendo de Nuevo el Dulce Reino

**Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Dulces & Sorpresas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ralph el Demoledor le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios, y no a mi… solo el centro de este fic y algunos OC. D:**

**.**

**Holaaa queridos lectores~! Un lunes más… pero animo! Aquí hay otra actualización! :3 ;)**

**En el Capitulo anterior este Fic había sido visto 269 veces, algo en verdad estupendo pero ahora se ha visto… 363 veces! **

**OuO Woah! Casi 100 más! Increíble!**

**Pero vallamos por más! Si se puede! :D **

**Pero sera mejor continuar la historia, y espero muchos más Comentarios en camino! :3 **

**.**

**Y antes de seguir a la lectura, les agradeceré todos sus estupendos comentario a…**

**Lilybell Dracula Robinson: Gracias! :3 Espero este también sea perfecto! ;)**

**Usagi Mitzui: Calma tus alborotadas y salvajes hormonas, mi amiga! XD Y no, no creo que sea pedofilia si usas tus poderes. Pero espero seas paciente, por que más corredores vienen en camino! ;)**

**Lila2801: Si, esa niña es muy especial. ;) Espero te siga gustando! ;)**

**.**

Los corredores del Reino de Sugar Rush corrían en sus Karts acompañados de los dos nuevos corredores, explicando y señalando cada sitio en el Reino. Ralph había decidido ir a Tappers en cuanto escucho a los gemelos preguntar por un Tour en el Reino.

-Enséñales tu Reino… Presidenta.- Ralph le guiño un ojo a Vanellope que rio saltando a su pecho y abrazarlo antes de dejarlo ir. -Volveré niña, no tardare.- Vanellope afirmo antes de verlo salir hacia Video Estación Central.

* * *

Al líder de todos ellos se encontraba Vanellope con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que los demás, pero freno al ver unas nuevas zonas que no había visto. Todos los corredores frenaron al igual que la Presidenta que bajo de su Kart y observo un nuevo paisaje frente a ella.

-Pero que es esto?- Se pregunto en un suspiro de sorpresa.

Los demás corredores se expresaron al igual que ella, frente a ellos a lo bajo del monte de Cream & Chocolat de Sugar Rush Speedway, la gran vista les permitió observar que detrás del Candy Cane Forest había nuevos caminos y lo primero que continua detrás del bosque era un tipo de pantano.

-Ese lugar se ve tenebroso.- Dijo Candlehead asustada.

Vanellope solo siguió observándolo pensativa, la nueva zona era muy diferente a las demás zonas y no solo era una nueva zona sino otras dos más.

-Ese es Dark Cocoa Swamp.- Todos voltearon a ver a Zill. -Pasamos cerca de ahí antes de llegar hacia ustedes.- Respondió Zilla a las miradas de todos.

Vanellope sujeto su mentón con una sonrisa.

-Se escucha como un reto.- Dijo Vanellope observando el pantano, así al igual que observo un camino que llegaba a un túnel subterráneo que podía fácilmente llegar por debajo de Diet Cola Mountain.

No podía ver nada de esa cueva, solo que era muy oscura y le faltaba cualquier tipo de iluminación.

-Pasaron también por Diet Cola Mountain?- Pregunto Vanellope a los gemelos que negaron observando hacia donde ella. -Sera mejor ir a investigar.- se dijo así misma antes de subir a su Kart, encendiendo el motor.

Los corredores se vieron entre sí, no sabían si seguirla o dejarla ir. Taffyta tomo una de sus paletas y la introdujo en su boca antes de subir a su Kart y encender su motor. Vanellope la volteo a ver y Taffyta le sonrió a ella en desafío, los demás corredores sonrieron de esa misma manera y subieron a sus Karts.

-Esto será interesante.- Pensaron ambos gemelos subiendo a sus motocicletas.

Los Kart salieron disparados sin perder ni un solo segundo, comenzando una carrera muy cerrada. Taffyta tomo la delantera antes que Snowanna lograra pasarla en una curva, sonriéndole.

-Lo siento Taffyta!- Snowanna tomo la delantera, colocándose detrás de Vanellope hasta que de repente Gloyd llego por uno de sus costados.

Snowanna enseguida freno para no ser aplastada entre la pared y Gloyd, Taffyta aprovecho esto y tomo la delantera, sin antes observar a Gloyd que le guiño un ojo dedicándole una sexy sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar antes de adelantarse por completo. Vanellope siguió su camino seguida por Taffyta en segundo, Gloyd en tercero, Candlehead en cuarto y Adorabeezle en quinta. Para su confusión, no observo por ni un lado a los gemelos, pero enseguida coloco más atención en la carrera al escuchar los motores ahora familiares de las motocicletas. Swizzle, Minty y Jumbileena fueron fácilmente rebasados, siguiendo por Crumbelina que le sonrió maliciosamente a Zill, arrojándose contra él.

-Woah.- Exclamo Zill al rebasarla por unos instantes sin dejar de observarla.

_"Con el exterior de una pieza pulida de menta, Crumbelina DiCaramello es la más elegante corredora en Sugar Rush. Pero cuando se trata de carreras, la extravagancia y la riqueza no deben distraer a Dicaramello. Ella se considera como una corredora sin riqueza y sucia"._

Zill sonrió recordando el perfil de tal elegante chica pero sucia corredora. Aun observándola y ella a él. En un instante Zill le giño un ojo a Crumbelina, a la vez que movía sus labios para darle un mensaje.

_-Preciosa-_ Tan solo esa simple palabra hizo sonrojar a la más elegante corredora, que suspiro sorprendida que el siguiera su camino para perderlo de vista.

El camino se terminaba mientras la zona se encontraba próxima a llegar, los corredores siguieron concentrados y sorprendidos al ver como los gemelos motociclistas habían llegado al tercer lugar donde Taffyta no los dejaba pasar.

-Ni lo sueñen, aficionados.- Dijo Taffyta con una sonrisa de superioridad, dejándoles ver a ambos las habilidades de la segunda mejor Corredora de Sugar Rush.

Zilla observo su sonrisa y volteo a ver a su hermano, ambos afirmaron conociendo sus mismos pensamientos. Enseguida bajaron un poco la velocidad, frenando pero acercándose al Kart de Taffyta justo en la zona de sus llantas traseras, haciéndola perder el control por un segundo. Tan solo ese segundo les basto a ambos para acelerar y tomar el segundo lugar, sorprendiendo por completo a todos.

-Vaya, sí que se la saben ingeniar!- Exclamo Vanellope concentrándose por completo, la zona estaba cerca y los gemelos se acercaban poco a poco.

**VROOMMM!**

Otro poderoso motor se escucho cerca, y fue allí, en una curva que desde la orilla de tierra al lado del camino, un nuevo Kart apareció aterrizando justo a un lado de Vanellope que sorprendida observo a un lado para verlo. Sonriendo grandemente se dio cuenta que era "VR1"!

-Rancis!- exclamo de alegría Vanellope al ver a Rancis manejar el Kart que ella y él habían construido juntos. -Siento la demora! Tenía que sacar a pasear a esta pequeña bestia!- Ambos rieron para darse cuenta que la zona había sido alcanzada.

Todos al llegar frenaron y salieron de sus Karts. Rancis y Vanellope habían llegado en primer lugar mientras que los gemelos tuvieron el segundo lugar. Rancis salió del Kart y los gemelos se sorprendieron al ver la imagen de Rancis, en sus adentros sonrieron.

-En verdad…- Ambos pensaron al observar como todos los corredores rodeaban a Vanellope y a Rancis con sonrisas, pero lo que en verdad llamaba su atención era como ambos muy en lo profundo se observaban con aprecio… y algo más. -Esto será realmente interesante.-

* * *

Ralph llego nuevamente a Sugar Rush que atardecía entre sus nubes de algodón, tras haber pasado un buen tiempo en Tapper's acompañado por Zangief y Clay. Al no ver a nadie camino hacia el castillo para preguntar por Vanellope.

-Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Vanellope con esos dos nuevos corredores.- Se rasco la cabeza pensando en los dos nuevos corredores.

Algo había algo en ellos que él no podía decir pero que sentía. La tranquilidad de ellos era algo normal pero aun así, algo en ellos no hacia estar tranquilo a Ralph que conservo su camino, dándose cuenta que se había desviado por estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Oh, no.- Exclamo observando los arboles verdes de menta, paso su mano por su cabello antes de suspirar irritado por lo ocurrido. -Y ahora por donde?- Dejo caer sus hombros.

No conocía bien el Reino de Sugar Rush, de hecho, solo los lugares a que Vanellope lo transportaba en su Kar como el Castillo o a Sugar Rush Speedway. Sin más decidió comenzar a caminar para encontrar el camino y llegar a un lugar conocido.

-Porque siempre me tienen que pasar cosas así?- Se pregunto así mismo observando el lugar, sin tener la mas mínima idea del lugar donde se encontraba.

Ralph observo cada árbol a la lejanía, sonrió en cuanto observo el camino y corrió hacia él. Parece ser que no siempre tiene mala suerte.

-No me estorbaras Demoledor.-

O tal vez si?

* * *

Observaron el lugar completamente oscuro caminando hacia la entrada de la cueva. Observando un poco más cerca, unos picos del suelo y de la tierra brillaban con la intensidad de una vela, cada uno con un diferente color. Verde, azul, rojo y morado, esos eran los colores de cada punta.

-Bueno, al menos no es tan oscura.- Hablo Swizzle caminando cerca de Minty quien parecía algo asustada y preocupada al igual que todas las demás corredoras, a acepción de Vanellope.

Sin verlo venir, dos luces los blindaron. Una luz azul pálida y otra roja. Con el ronronear de dos motores que enseguida rugieron con gran fuerza, haciendo retroceder a todos. Minty se sujeto de Swizzle que por sus adentros sonrio, Taffyta brinco a los brazos de Gloyd que sonrio triunfante y Vanellope al retroceder un paso su espalda topo con el pecho de Rancis que solo permaneció inmóvil y pendiente del sonido. Zill se sorprendió sintiendo unos brazos rodear con fuerza uno de sus brazos y observo a Crumbelina aferrada a su brazo. Eso fue algo extraño para el pero la dejo permanecer, por dentro el sonrió. Zilla observo esto con cuidad pero lo dejo pasar al no ver reacción de afecto en el rostro de su hermano.

-Que hacen aquí? Están en propiedad privada.- Sonó la voz energética y desafiante de un chico.

Una figura camino hacia ellos revelando la identidad de quien había hablado. Al altura era igual a los demás corredores varones de Sugar Rush. Su cabello cambiaba de color de la base a la punta, de rojo claro en la base a naraja-cobrizo hasta la punta con un poco de chile en polvo en él. Su piel era clara con ojos verdes oscuro. Viste una camiseta roja sin mangas y una chamarra negra con hombreras de parches endurecidas de chamoy, en la espalda la imagen de flamas a los lados de la palabra "Hot" en el centro. Pantalones de mezclilla negros con parches rojos de chamoy solido con botas negras. La mayoría de las corredoras se sonrojaron al verlo, el chico tenía un palo de paleta en su boca.

-Se encuentran a un pie de Rocket Cave. Propiedad de mi compañero.- Exclamo sin moverse, mientras otra sombra se acerco a ellos.

Mientras se acercaba, todos observaron lo que parecía una parte de cabello brillar en la oscuridad, dividido en Verde, azul, morado y rojo de que brillaba manera fosforescente. La estatura del chico que se rebeló era igual al pelinaranja a un lado de él. Su cabello era colorido brillaba en la fosforescentemente en la oscuridad de la parte central de su cabello, en colores vivos como el verde, azul, morado y rojo, peinado hacia adelante hasta formar una curva de lado mientras el cabello de los lados es negro peinado hacia abajo. Piel clara y ojos de diferente color cada uno, uno era azul mientras que el otro era morado. Viste una sudadera de dos colores de donde la parte de enfrente es azul vivo con trozos de dulces que lo atravesaban diagonalmente y la parte de atrás es negro, con una única manga larga en el brazo derecho con un parche rojo. Pantalones de mezclilla negros escarchados con caramelos duros de los mismos colores que su cabello y botas negras.

-Propiedad de Rock E. Pop!- Grito el colorido pero serio chico. Ambos sonrieron a la sorpresa de los corredores.

El pelinaranja dio un paso adelante.

-Mi nombre es Dash S. Hot y espero que no olviden nuestros nombres. Perdedores.- Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante al igual que Rock E. Pop, que serio les lanzo una pequeña sonrisa retadora.

Los corredores estaban furiosos, nadie… nadie los llamaba perdedores.

* * *

Ralph siguió su camino y se detuvo al ver que había llegado a Candy Crane Forest, eso lo irrito aun más hasta que una idea llego a él, comenzando a escalar las ramas del árbol, cuidando no tocar una "doble raya". Resulto, llegando a lo más alto observo que el castillo se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Si! Allí estas!- Exclamo con una sonrisa, comenzando a bajar.

-Jajaja… - Ralph se detuvo escuchando esa risa y enseguida observo hacia abajo. -Vanellope?- Sin darse cuenta, una de las ramas cambio en un flash a una "doble raya" al igual que las de sus pies. -Woah!- Ralph se sujeto con fuerza a la única rama en la que se sostenía, con su mano izquierda. -Que fue eso, habría jurado que no había pisado una…- Cayo en cuanto comenzó a sentir mucho sueño.

Su cuerpo se sintió débil al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su temperatura corporal.

-Que me pasa…?- Pensó débil sintiendo su agarre débil y así, sin más fuerza cayo. -NNOOOO!- Su fuerte voz comenzó a cambiar, debilitándose y bajando de nivel hasta oírse como la de un chico.

**SPLOSH!**

Se escucho caer en un enorme charco morado que se encontraba a un lado del árbol. Burbujas de aire salieron hasta que dejaron de aparecer. Aquella risa volvió a escucharse además del sonido de un motor, alejándose de aquello que nadie observo.

**.**

**Wouw! Les gusto? XD **

**A puesto que si!**

**Espero sus Comentarios si les, gusto, encanto o amaron!**

**Entre más comentarios, pronto descubriremos lo que le ocurrió a Ralph! Además, de quienes son esos dos misteriosos chicos con el nombre de Dash y Rock respectivamente!**

**Cuidense, no olviden Comentar! Hasta pronto~!**

**.**


	6. Precausiones Personales!

**Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Dulces & Sorpresas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ralph el Demoledor le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios, y no a mi… solo el centro de este fic y algunos OC. D:**

**.**

**Hola nuevamente~! Espero hayan disfrutado mucho del capítulo anterior. :3**

**Y agradezco sinceramente sus estupendos comentarios a:**

**Lilybell Dracula Robinson: ;3 Gracias por comentar!**

**Usagi Mitzui: Entonces no las calmes, yo no te detendré! XD Pero lo de que los puedes declarar tus novios, pues eso está en ellos y como sigan en el Fic! Gracias imperativa y entusiasta lectora por Comentar!**

**Micky077: Gracias por tu Comentario, y tratare de hacerlo más largo… pero no prometo nada, eh? ;)**

**Lila2801: No preocupéis más! He aquí el siguiente Capitulo! Gracias por tu Comentario. :)**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

**.**

-Quien te crees para llamarnos "Perdedores"?!- Swizzle se dio paso hacia enfrente de todos, dándole la cara al pelinaranja corredor que seguía sonriéndoles desafiante. -Yo no me creo… SOY el más ardiente corredor de este juego!- Exclamo Dash alzando el cuello de su chamarra hacia arriba.

Swizzle enfureció más observando al Egocéntrico chico, Gloyd enseguida se alzo al frente al lado de Swizzle.

-Eso se nota, Cabeza de Cerillo.- Dijo Gloyd sonriendo triunfante al ver la sonrisa de Dash desaparecer.

Todos los demás corredores comenzaron a reír, no obstante Dash enfurecido y apretando sus puños se dio la vuelta entrando a la cueva. Los corredores dejaron de reír poco a poco y Gloyd lo vio desaparecer dentro de la cueva con el nombre de Rocket Cave, y observo a Rock que permaneció de pie en su lugar.

-Aww, creo que no le agrado mi chiste.- Dijo Gloid chocando palmas con Swizzle.

Rock observo una mediana Estalagmita a unos pasos de él, y sin decir nada corrió a ella antes de abrazarla y lamerla.

-Es MI cueva, MI estalagmita, MI dulce... así que ignórenme, solo estoy lamiendo MI propiedad.-

Todos se quedaron MUY extrañados a la acción de ese desconocido chico, que tras lamerlo se despego de la pieza de dulce roja para entrar inmediatamente a la cueva. Todos siguieron al corredor con la mirada hasta que el pico de caramelo que salía de la tierra se ilumino cada vez más intensamente tras los próximos instantes que nadie vio venir una explosión.

-AAAHHHH!- Todos los corredores gritaron al caer hacia atrás por la explosión.

Polvo y pequeñas rocas cayeron al suelo por el estallido. Enseguida dos jóvenes risas se escucharon acompañadas de poderosos motores pasando por ahora el camino que los corredores de Sugar Rush habían dejado libre al caer hacia atrás por la explosión.

-Están todos bien?!- Grito Vanellope quien suspiro aliviada al escuchar una respuesta de cada corredor.

Furiosa subió a su Kars seguida por Rancis, al subir a sus Karts los demás corredores la siguieron, cada uno de ellos mostraba furia. El asunto con esos chicos era personal… demasiado personal.

-Nadie se mete con mis amigos… y se sale con la suya.- Vanellope aumento la velocidad de su Kart junto con Rancis, dejándose guiar por los sonidos de poderosos motores que rugían de una manera veros y dominante.

Siguiendo el camino hasta llegar a Mints Forest y se detuvo al dejar de escuchar los motores. Justo a unos metros de distancia, ambos Dash y Rock se encontraban observando hacia su dirección con sus cascos puestos, aun sentados en sus singulares vehículos. Las cuales sorprendieron a Vanellope y a Rancis, y enseguida a los demás corredores que llegaron sin bajar de sus propios Karts.

-También son Motociclistas?!- Se escucho la voz de Minty alzarse.

Ambas motocicletas no tenían igual, ni siquiera a comparación de las de los gemelos. La motocicleta completamente negra de Rock intimidaba, pero no era solo por el oscuro color del Orozuz negro de las pulidas y lisas partes con las que estaban hechas todas las piezas de la motocicleta junto con el pequeño vidrio protector al frente, además de las poderosas y resistentes neumáticos que poseía. No, también la postura imponente de carrera que daba con el simple hecho de verla, observar esa postura, sus dos proporcionantes tubos de escape, ese faro delantero azul y la única luz trasera roja (está basada en la Motocicleta Yamaha R1). Hacia reflejar los pocos rayos del sol al atardecer entre los arboles de Mints Forest, su caratula y forma la hacían una perfecta motocicleta de carreras.

-Les gusto MI propiedad?- Dijo Rock sin dejar de observarlos ni un solo instante con su casco negro con el dibujo de una explocion de colores en el frente (basado en el Casco Bell Revolver EVO).

Dash solo rió debajo de su casco completamente negro que además de cubrir su cabeza, otra parte adherible cubría todo su rostro (basado en el Casco Bell Rogue). Bajo de su motocicleta, la cual era una muy diferente a la que los corredores habían visto. Parecía una extraña fusión entre un Go Karty una Motocicleta de carreras. Con dos llantas delanteras y una trasera hechas de resistentes y suaves tiras de tamarindo enchiladas. El chasis hecho de caramelo escarlata, al igual que el manubrio y el motor. El tanque de gasolina, los guardafangos delanteros, traseros y el resto de la caratula de la motocicleta están hechos de duro caramelo rojo intenso con flamas de Chamoy escarchadas en chile en polvo y el asiento negro, el faro delantero rojo claro y la luz trasera roja (basada en la Motocicleta Trirod F3 Adrenaline).

-Por eso la propiedad de Rock es privada… aunque creo que para ustedes es peligrosa. Verdad, Puré de Calabaza?- La dirección de su rostro fue hacia Gloyd que enseguida salió de su Kart pero no se acerco mas en cuanto Vanellope se lo impidió.

Vanellope se acerco a Dash frente a frente sin cambiar su rostro decisivo, mostrando su notable enojo.

-No sé quien rayos te creas, pero sé que lo que te diré ya lo sabes. Y por eso te lo repetiré solo una vez más.- Dash la observo sin moverse, teniéndola unos dos pasos frente a él.

**BZZTT!**

En un instante Vanellope se encontró a unos milímetros del rostro cubierto de Dash que sorprendido retrocedió en cuanto escucho la voz de Vaellope en cuanto se tele-transporto en ese corto espacio entre ellos.

-YO SOY VANELLOPE VON SCHEETZ, PRESIDENTA DE SUGAR RUSH! Y SI VUELVES A AMENAZAR O A TRATAR A MIS CORREDORES O A CUALQUIER RESIDENTE DE MI REINOTE TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO!- Vanellope lo observo furiosa, Dash que había retrocedido compuso su postura y volteo a ver a Rock que se veía un poco sorprendido.

Dash volteo de nuevo a ver a Vanellope y retuvo un gruñido de furia en su garganta, retrocedió y subió a su motocicleta.

-Conocemos quien eres "Presidenta".- La última palabra la dijo entre dientes volteando a verla. -Y por ello te daremos una advertencia.- Dash afirmo y Rock la observo directo a los ojos a la presidenta. -Dark Cocoa Swamp, Rocket Cave, Spicy Soda Tubes están fuera de la Ley de tu "Reino".- Todos los corredores escucharon, aun molestos, atentamente las palabras del motociclista. -O sino qué?!- Pregunto Taffyta dando un paso fuerte hacia adelante, la misma determinación en sus ojos al igual que los demás.

Rock sonrio y enseguida alzo sus manos hacia enfrente de su rostro.

-BBOOMM!-

**BBOOMM! **

Al mismo tiempo que exclamo esa palabra, uno de los arboles cerca estallo en colorido juego pirotécnico en azul, verde, morado y rojo. Los corredores se protegieron con sus manos al repentino estallido.

-Jajajaja!- Se escucharon las carcajadas de ambos que encendieron sus motores, saliendo a toda velocidad barriendo tierra para cubrir su salida. -Están advertidos tú y tus perdedores!- Se escucho la voz de Dash entre risas con Rock.

Vanellope respiro furiosa pero se tranquilizo al sentir la mano de Rancis en su hombro, volteando a verlo Rancis le sonrió y eso la calmo aun mas y le sonrió de regreso.

-Sera mejor volver a casa, está oscureciendo y por mucho que queramos ir por esos dos…- Todos los corredores afirmaron. -Tenemos que tener nuestras precauciones, aun más con el Chico Arcoiris.- Después de haber visto lo que ese motociclista podía hacer, no había duda que era un peligro.

Uno en verdad grande, la Presidenta observo a todos volver en sus Karts hacia sus hogares y ella y Rancis volvieron al castillo.

* * *

-Vanelope? Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Rancis deteniéndola antes de que entrara a su habitación.

Vanellope suspiro cansada y confusa, todo lo que acababa de ocurrir en la actualización complicaba de sobre manera el estado de los demás por el hecho de la aparición de "Chicos Malos".

-Todo esto es muy extraño, y no entiendo si estos "motociclistas" están aquí como nuevos corredores o como algo más. Todo es muy confuso.- Rancis tomo una de sus manos dándole un ligero apretón y sonriéndole, tratando de animarla. -No te preocupes Vanellope, todo se solucionara. Tal vez solo es un mal entendido con esos "nuevos chicos".- Le sonrió un poco más.

La Presidenta sonrió aun más en sus adentros con tan solo ver el ánimo y la calidez en los ojos de Rancis. Haciéndola sonreír.

-Esperemos eso Cabeza de mantequilla.- Ambos rieron sin darse cuenta que aun sujetaban la mano del otro.

* * *

Calhoun camino a lado de su esposo en Video Estación Central, mientras que de su otro lado, la Soldado Keith tras haber sido llevada a una gran cantidad de juegos en los cuales fue introducida a algunos personajes para que conociera mas del mundo en el Arcade. Hasta que tras dos horas, la Soldado Keith agradeció la ayuda de la pareja con una genuina sonrisa antes que ella volviera a Hero's Duty, Felix y Calhoun volvieron a su hogar en el departamento.

-Fue una buena idea Félix, la Soldado se veía más confiada a su alrededor pero esa característica en ella no se ira. Eso es parte de su código, así la crearon.- Calhoun salió del baño con un top negro y un mini short negro.

Felix trago saliva, nunca se acostumbraría al escultural y perfecto cuerpo de su esposa sin importar cuantas veces la veía en prendas algo diminutas. El Reparador ya se había retirado su ropa de trabajo y solo tenía una camiseta blanca y unos bóxers azules.

-Félix?- El reparador enseguida volteo a ver a su esposa que lo cargo tomándolo de la camiseta, colocándolo frente a su rostro.

Se veía algo molesta y Félix sonrió nervioso sin entender la actitud de su esposa.

-Ehh… Si? Tammy?- Ella acerco sus narices hasta tocarse.-Quiero que me expliques porque te sonrojaste en cuanto te presente a la nueva recluta.- Pregunto entre dientes Calhoun.

Oh ho. Félix trago saliva aun más nervioso. Como le explicaría a su esposa que en esos momentos había pensado en cada detalle de su tonificado y perfecto cuerpo.

-Jeje…je… ummm…- Félix creyó que no sobreviviría la noche.

* * *

En la oscuridad del Candy Cane Forest, en el Taffy Swamp broto una mano que se aferro a la orilla.

HHHHHAAA!

Se escucho una gran bocanada de aire seguida de varios sonidos de líquido estrellarse contra la tierra. Un cuerpo cayó al suelo tras salir del Taffy Swamp, empapado en líquido violeta.

-Ughh…- Un pequeño quejido de dolor provino de aquella persona antes de quedar completamente inconsciente en el suelo.

Así como la noche tomo el poder en el cielo de Sugar Rush, la oscuridad tomo por completo la mente de aquel que cayó en un profundo pero placido sueño, dejando atrás el gran dolor de cabeza que lo sacudía.

**.**

**Espero pasen un buen fin de semana, porque yo tratare de descansar MUCHO aunque sin descuidar mis Fics.**

**Estoy en proceso de una Secuela para mi primer Fic de "El Origen de los Guardianes". Pero en fin, espero les haya agradado este capítulo.**

**Les gusto, lo adoraron, lo amaron?**

**Comenten! Díganme que les pareció el capitulo y lo que piensan de este Fic! ;) **

**Hasta pronto! Cuídense y descansen este fin de semana!**

**.**


	7. Amanecer Tranquilo, Misterioso y Alegre

**Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Dulces & Sorpresas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ralph el Demoledor le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios, y no a mi… solo el centro de este fic y algunos OC. D:**

**.**

**Otro inicio de semana, el cual a casi nadie le divierte. XD**

**Pero, he aquí algo que los alegre en este Martes de escuela, trabajo, practicas, etc., etc. :P**

**.**

**Antes de comenzar, agradeceré sus maravillosos Comentarios! :D**

**Lila2801: Veamos lo que podría haber dicho. ;) Gracias por Comentar!**

**Micky077: No te preocupes por las cortas palabras de Rock, digamos que solo trata de permanecer en orden. XD Gracias por tu Comentario!**

**Usagi Mitzui: Intenta domesticarlos si puedes! Así que haz que tu ejercito de Gnomos Vomita-Arcoiris! XD**

**ezcu: Tal vez, tal vez no. ;) Eso lo decidirá el camino el que valla este Fic. :) Gracias por Comentar!**

**.**

**Ahora sí, disfruteeeennn! X3**

**.**

Félix despertó entre las sabanas de su cama, parpadeo lentamente un par de veces despertando del sueño aun en sus ojos. Se estiro acomodándose entre las blancas sabanas pero se detuvo sintiendo otro cuerpo a su lado, abrazándole y enseguida trayéndolo hacia un suave pecho. El Reparador enseguida abrió sus ojos y frente a él observo el pecho desnudo de su esposa que lo hizo sonrojar completamente antes de poder alejarse por instinto, su esposa aun dormida lo acerco por completo a ella. Y fue ahí que Félix dejo de moverse… tras desmayarse con los ojos cerrados completamente noqueado entre el voluptuoso y suave pecho del frente de su bella esposa.

* * *

**FlashBack**

-Félix?- El reparador enseguida volteo a ver a su esposa que lo cargo tomándolo de la camiseta, colocándolo frente a su rostro.

Se veía algo molesta y Félix sonrió nervioso sin entender la actitud de su esposa.

-Ehh… Si? Tammy?- Ella acerco sus narices hasta tocarse.-Quiero que me expliques porque te sonrojaste en cuanto te presente a la nueva recluta.- Pregunto entre dientes Calhoun.

Oh ho. Félix trago saliva aun más nervioso. Como le explicaría a su esposa que en esos momentos había pensado en cada detalle de su tonificado y perfecto cuerpo?

-Jeje…je… ummm…- Félix creyó que no sobreviviría la noche.

Como podría decírselo sin escucharse como un total pervertido? Era su esposa, claro, pero Félix era un caballero aun así lo veía de una manera no muy cortés y algo… sucio? La Sargento vio miedo y nerviosismo en los ojos de su esposo haciéndola sospechar algo que podría asesinar a su propio marido.

-Repara Félix Jr…- Escuchándola pronunciar su nombre completo entre dientes, y verla como lo observaba con ojos llenos de furia lo hicieron temblar. -T-T-T-Ta-m-m-mmy?- Pobre Félix temblaba a lo que le podía volverse una dolorosa noche en cualquier segundo.

Entonces la presión en su pequeño cuerpo no aguanto y completamente nerviosos le revelo el porqué.

-Es… E-Es que p-pen-s-se en c-ca-d-d-da deta-lle de tu cu-cuerpo, T-Tammy! Lo… Lo sient-to!- Lo dijo tan rápido y con gran nervio que Calhoun tardo tan solo un momento para procesar lo que le había confesado.

Observo a su marido cara a cara, sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados para evitar verla a los ojos, como si aquello que hubiera pensado estaba mal. La Sargento sonrió y enseguida unió sus labios a los de su esposo, que sorprendido apenas logro responder por que enseguida separo sus labios.

-Así que… recuerdas cada detalle de mi cuerpo?- Le susurro al oído de manera sensual, provocándole casi un infarto en cuanto su corazón acelero rápidamente en su pecho.

Félix no sabía que decir, su mente pareció apagarse temporalmente dejando a un lado su cuerpo. La Sargento sonrió al la reacción que había provocado en su esposo antes de volver a besarlo.

-Que… Tal… Si… Te… Hago… Recordar… Mejor… Los… Detalles… Eh?- A cada pausa dio un ligero beso en los labios de Félix que aun sin comunicarse con su cerebro, lo único que hizo fue afirmar.

Sin una palabra que decir, Félix tomo el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos antes de acercarlo a él y comenzar a besarla con tal pasión que la hizo retroceder hasta la cama en la habitación.

**Fin FlashBack**

* * *

En sus sueños Calhoun sonrió sintiendo a su esposo entre sus brazos, recordando la larga y excitante noche que había pasado. Agradeciendo que era Domingo y que el Arcade permanecía cerrado.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol en nuevo día en Sugar Rush aparecieron por el horizonte, desde ese Angulo la luz del sol iluminaba la cueva Roket Cave donde dos motociclistas permanecían sentados en sus asientos frente a la entrada de la cueva.

-No contábamos con que la "Presidenta" tuviera ese poder en su código, no?- Dash negó observando los rayos del sol. -No, Rock. No contábamos para nada con ello pero era de esperarse.- Rock palpo su Motocicleta tomando un pañuelo de su chamarra.

Lo froto en el manubrio, limpiando cualquier residuo de la tierra azucarada que al correr había empolvado un poco su Motocicleta.

-Será divertido. Será un verdadero reto si ella lograra llegar hasta mi propiedad.- Exclamo Rock con una sonrisa de pura diversión, Dash sonrió al igual que su compañero pero menos juguetón. -Lo será Rock, lo será. A ti te encanta dar un gran show en tu propiedad, así que no dudo que darás un gran espectáculo.- Rock dio una pequeña risa sin dejar de limpiar su Motocicleta.

Rock cayo y volteo hacia atrás al igual que Dash, ambos bajaron de sus motocicletas observando la oscuridad de la cueva.

-Algo que decir?- Pregunto la voz de una niña que provenía de la oscuridad. -En este reino habitan alrededor de 14 Corredores, 11 chicas y 3 chicos, contando entre ellos a la Princesa de este Reino, que se hace llamar así mis "Presidenta". Su nombre es Vanellope Von Schweetz.- Explico Rock completamente serio

Escuchando solo silencio, Dash comenzó a explicar el Reino sacando un mapa detallado de los lugares en el Reino que tras terminar de explicar enrollo y sujeto con un cordón antes de arrojarlo. Una mano salió de la oscuridad y lo atrapo.

-Bien hecho, chicos. Merecen un premio.- A esas palabras ambos Dash y Rock colocaron atención a la oscuridad, observando de un momento a otro dos cajas metálicas que fueron arrojadas hacia ellos y que cacharon sin problema.

Las manos de Rock sostenían una caja de un negro metálico con imágenes de explosiones de colores, completamente lisa y sin ni un solo borde que indicara su abertura. Dash observo la caja en sus manos, completamente roja con llamas anaranjadas con amarillo, igualmente lisa sin bordes de cualquier clase o de la abertura.

-Abre.- Indicaron ambos y las cajas se abrieron revelando el contenido de cada uno.

La caja negra contenía variedad de paletas que Rock representaba con sus colores y poder, las "Pop Rocks". Con tan solo verlas, la boca de Rock se humedeció por completo pensando en su dureza, sabores y por supuesto, las explosiones que se darían en su boca al disolverse.

-Pops!- Grito Rock con una gran sonrisa tomando una paleta en sus manos.

Por otro lado, Dash observo el contenido de su caja roja con ojos llenos de deleite y excitación, su sonrisa que evitaba derramar saliva a lo que veía. Frente a él y dentro de la caja observo gran variedad de tiras de Chamoy y Tamarindo con Chile en polvo o rellenas. Al mismo tiempo que Rock saco una paleta, Dash hizo lo mismo sacando una tira. Ambos se vieron entre si antes de arrojarse uno contra el otro chocando pechos antes de desgarrar la envoltura de los dulce y observaron a la oscuridad.

-Gracias Señorita.- Agradeció Dash antes de darle una gustosa mordida a la tira en sus manos y Rock colocar la paleta en su boca sintiendo las asidas explosiones en su boca tomar lugar. -De nada, chicos. Ahora, estén preparados. Mañana el árcade abrirá y si un jugador logra llegar a Dark Cocoa Swamp será momento de actuar.- Ambos corredores afirmaron con una sonrisa volteando a verse entre si y chocar puños. -Estaremos listos para ello.- Se escucharon pasos alejarse en la oscuridad hasta dejar de escucharse.

* * *

-Sugar Rush?- La nueva recluta de Hero's Duty observo el luminosos letrero por encima del portal para tomar el camino dentro del juego.

Sin problema alguno llego hasta la entrada de Sugar Rush donde piso el camino colorido, y camino hacia él. Se maravillo a la vista desde el camino hasta llegar al verde Minty Forest hasta entrar a Candy Crane Forest. Sencillamente, se había perdido.

-No debí haber salido de Sugar Rush.- Se dijo así misma observando nerviosa su alrededores. -T-Tal vez si-AH!- Cayo al suelo tras trompesarse con un obstáculo en el camino que no observo.

Agito su cabeza antes de observar hacia sus piernas y ver una pequeña figura en el suelo. Suspiro sorprendida y enseguida se acerco a la pequeña figura, dándole la vuelta pero no observo mucho ya que estaba completamente bañado en un extraño caramelo morado.

-Oh por Dios! Estas bien?!- Pregunto preocupada, sacudiendo con cuidado el cuerpo de lo que era un niño. -Hola? Estas bien? Despierta, por favor.- Siguió sacudiéndolo hasta que observo al pequeño moverse.

Trato de levantarse abriendo los ojos dejando ver sus iris café, cansado y confuso a su alrededor, se puso de pie pero enseguida perdió el equilibrio. Keith al verlo enseguida lo atrapo en sus brazos, dejándolo recargarse en su pecho, se veía débil.

-Estas bien? Como te sientes?- La voz de la soldado fue suave llena de preocupación. -Mmmnn…- El pequeño estaba cansado, apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

Keith lo tomo mejor en brazos, levantándose sin ningún problema con el pequeño en brazos que volvió a quedar completamente dormido.

-Vaya… parece estar exhausto.- Pensó Keith volviendo al camino, dejando recargar la cabeza de la pequeña figura en su hombro.

Al fin, subiendo a una calina observo un gran Castillo blanco, así decidió dirigirse al enorme edificio.

* * *

-Buenos días Princesa.- Saludo Sour Bill de manera monótona.

Vanellope monstruo una ligera sonrisa conociendo como era Bill de cortes aun con su seria y aburrida actitud.

-Bill, sabes muy bien que soy Presidenta.- Sour Bill solo le acerco para colocar su desayuno en la mesa, siendo Hot Cakes con jarabe y mantequilla, y un vaso de leche sabor vainilla. -Para mí siempre será una Princesa.- Vanellope solo rio a la actitud de Bill. -Está bien Bill, solo a ti te lo pasare.- Dijo Vanellope antes de cortar y tomar un poco de su desayuno en su boca.

Observando su desayuno y ver la mantequilla en la cima de sus Hot Cakes, sonrio recordando a un rubio corredor que ahora vivía en el Castillo. Se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

-Ejem… Bill? Has visto…?- -Buenos días Vanellope.- La voz de Rancis la detuvo en su habla, sonriendo volteo a saludar a Rancis. -Ya era hora que llegaras Cabeza de Mantequilla. Creí que te habías perdido.- Rancis rio al igual que ella, agradeciendo en cuanto Bill le entrego su desayuno.

Tomo un poco antes de responder a las palabras de Vanellope.

-Tal vez el Castillo sea enorme, pero por alguna razón siempre termino encontrándote, Presidenta.- Le dijo Rancis levemente sonrojado, Vanellope se sonrojo y evito atragantarse un poco con sus Hot Cakes, tomando un poco de leche.

Rancis la observo y su sonrojo desapareció mostrando preocupación en cuanto Vanellope tomo de su vaso de leche con prisa.

-Vanellope, estas bien?- Le pregunto colocando su mano sobre la de ella, acercándose. -*Cof* Estoy bien, solo no mastique bien.- Mintio con una sonrisa, Rancis la observo. -Ten más cuidado, está bien que la comida de Sour Bill es deliciosa, pero ten calma.- Ambos rieron.

Desde una esquina Sour Bill los observo y sin ser visto, una minúscula sonrisa apareció en la orilla de sus labios observando a ambos chicos reír alegremente con el corazón.

-Tal vez la Princesa pueda llegar a ser Reina en un futuro no tan lejano.- Pensó muy adentro de su amargo ser, sin despegar su vista de las manos de ambos que reían, sin quitarlas de una de la otra en un momento de alegría pura.

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado este Capitulo!**

**Comenten! Les gusto, lo amaron, les alegro el día/noche?**

**Que pasara con los pequeños chicos malos? Que hará Keith con la pequeña figura en sus brazos? **

***Llenando pulmones…***

**Descansara Félix? XD Que pasara tras el desayuno en el Castillo?**

**Eso lo verán pronto! Cuídense y descansen!**

**Comente! Hasta Pronto!**

**.**


	8. Ardiente y Explosiva Carrera!

**Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Dulces & Sorpresas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ralph el Demoledor le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios, y no a mi… solo el centro de este fic y algunos OC. D:**

**.**

**Hola! Buenas tardes~! Espero la estén pasando bien. ;)**

**Bien, perdonen mi ligera tardanza pero las practicas me tenían algo cansada y ocupada, pero aquí ya está. Espero les guste este Capitulo! :D**

**.**

**Y como siempre, agradecimientos a sus Comentarios! :3**

**Lila2801: Me alaga que hagas hasta lo imposible para leer mi Fic! 3 Gracias!**

**Usagi Mitzui: Espera! Él no es un pervertido… es casado. :P Y dejarlos picados es mi trabajo como escritora de medio tiempo XD Gracias por tu Comentario!**

**Micky077: Si obtienes el Chamoy me convidas! :B Gracias por tu Comentario! ;)**

**.**

**Comencemos la carrera!**

**.**

Una hora más tarde en el hogar de los Nicelanders, Félix, el Reparador despertó dándose cuenta que su esposa ya no se encontraba su lado sino en la ducha, escuchando el sonido del agua pasar por la regadera. Félix sonrió débilmente y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro antes de salir de la cama, colocarse una camiseta blanca, tender la cama y dirigirse hacia la cocina tratando de no hacer sonido alguno. Tras 20 minutos de su ducha, Calhoun salió del baño para observar la cama tendida perfectamente con su ropa sobre ella. Se acerco y se coloco uno de sus tops negros y unos pantalones de pijama negros. Sonrió caminando hacia la cocina al respirar un delicioso aroma que solo significaba una cosa.

-Buenos días Tammy.- Félix le sonrió con tal alegría que solo él podría irradiar que la hizo sonreír enseguida que camino hacia él para besarlo en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco. -Muy buenos días Félix.- El Reparador le sonrió nervioso a su esposa antes que su esposa le ayudara a colocar los platos en la mesa.

El desayuno era exquisito, deliciosos Omelets con setas. El aroma era delicioso, y Calhoun no podía estar más que encantada con la gran caja de sorpresas que era su esposo. No solo un asombroso Reparador sino un excelente Amante y un magnifico Chef. Ambos se sentaron a disfrutar del desayuno con un jugo natural de naranja, era una mañana tranquila después de haber pasado el día anterior por un largo proceso de actualización. Y eso es lo que en estos momentos tenía en su mente Félix. El nunca había pasado por una "Actualización" y siendo sinceros, no creí poder llegar a una, el juego Repara Félix Jr. era viejo y de la época en que la actualización no existía.

-Tammy?- Su esposa dejo de comer por un instante su desayuno y lo volteo a ver. -Sí, Félix.- Su esposo dejo a un lado el tenedor y la observo. -Que fue lo que ocurrió en la "Actualización"?- La Sargento tomo un poco más de su Omelett antes de hablar. -Algunos sucesos más llegaron a mi memoria. En mi código hay mucha más información de las nuevas armas de Hero's Duty, nuevas tácticas de batalla.- Le explico un poco de cada una de lo nuevo que ahora recordaba y guardaba en su código.

* * *

Tras haber terminado sus desayunos, Vanellope y Rancis salieron del castillo hacia el taller muy cerca del castillo pero se detuvieron al ver a Wynnchel y Duncan llegar en sus motocicletas policiacas.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto Vanellope al verlos detenerse frente a la entrada del castillo.

Y observo que Wynnchel tenía una pasajera en el lado trasero de su motocicleta que parecía sujetar una moderada masa de dulce en sus manos. Quien enseguida bajo y observo a los dos pequeños que se extrañaron al verla, debido a su traje y al hecho de que no podían ver sus ojos por su cabello.

-Presidenta Vanellope.- Comenzó a hablar Wynnchel. -Encontramos a esta señorita caminando por Candy Cane Forest, donde nos pidió ayuda para traerla aquí.- Ambos chicos voltearon a verla alzando la vista un poco. -Ah… ya veo. Pero por qué traes cargando esa cosa?- Pregunto Vanellope confusa pero la Soldado enseguida aclaro preocupada.

Se agacho un poco para permitirle a Vanellope y a Rancis observar lo que tenía en sus brazos.

-Encontré a este chico desmayado a un lado de un charco violeta.- Todos se sorprendieron. -Qué?!- Gritaron enseguida y Vanellope tomo la mano de Keith mientras Rancis abría la enorme puerta del castillo con ayuda de los dos policías. -Trae a Bill!- Vanellope le indico a Rancis que salió corriendo a la cocina donde probablemente el caramelo agrios seguiría ahí.

La joven Presidenta llevo a la Soldado hacia la pequeña enfermería del castillo donde colocaron a la joven figura en una cama, tras varios minutos más observando el caramelo que cubría el cuerpo.

-Que sucede Presidenta?- Pregunto Sour Bill al llegar a la enfermería donde enseguida observo a la figura en la cama. -Que sucedió?- Pregunto nuevamente Sour Bill acercándose a la cama, subiendo a un banco. -Cayo en uno de los charcos en Candy Cane Forest.- Dijo Rancis, Bill afirmo antes de tocar el caramelo que lo rodeaba.

Lo estiro un poco pero estaba completamente pegado, dejo de tocarlo y suspiro.

-Ummm… no creo que sea buena idea utilizar los dientes.- Vanellope, Rancis y Keith voltearon a verlo sin entender. -Dientes?- Preguntaron los tres.

Sour Bill se acerco a una caja y señalo el mango de una motosierra, los tres se estremecieron. Vanellope enseguida negó cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

-Pero claro que no es bueno! Para nadie es bueno utilizar algo así!- Ambos policías tragaron saliva recordando lo sucedido con Ralph en cuanto lo liberarían del panecillo en el que estaba. -Mmm… será mejor espera a que despierte para poder retirarle este caramelo.- Dijo Sour Bill. -Y que podemos hacer?- Vanellope volteo a ver a Sour Bill de nuevo. -Usted valla a ser su recorrido Princesa, yo me quedare aquí junto con… disculpe, cual es su nombre?- Pregunto Bill.

La Soldado enseguida se levanto y saludo como todo soldado lo haría al presentarse, algo más tranquila y con un porte menos serio.

-Soldado Keith a sus servicios, Presidenta.- Vanellope arqueo una ceja y volteo a ver a Rancis que solo movió sus hombros. -Espera… vienes del mismo juego que la Sargento, Calhoun?- Keith enseguida afirmo. -Así es Presidenta.- Vanellope comenzó a reír viéndola bien, antes de parar un poco en sus risas.

Se detuvo un momento tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Enserio? No lo tomes a mal, pero no pareces una soldado… digo, enserio, que haces ahí?- Keith se sentó en una silla algo desanimada. -Lo sé… P-Pero los creadores del juego así me crearon. No puedo evitarlo, aun así, yo sé que puedo hacer algo mas… lo siento en mi.- Vanellope enseguida se arrepintió y sonrió tele-transportándose en sus piernas. -Pues sabes que, en realidad no importa! Yo también era algo subestimada, pero en cuanto puse a prueba que correr estaba en mi código y con el apoyo de un GRAN amigo… logre lo que siempre quise ser.- Keith sonrió al ver a Vanellope con un gran optimismo que era en realidad contagioso.

Keith la observo bajar de sus piernas en un brinco.

-Y era lo que siempre quisiste ser?- Pregunto Keith con una cálida sonrisa la cual Vanellope también poseía, comenzando a recordar la gran aventura de su vida. -Ser la mejor corredora.- Dijo mostrando esa típica sonrisa en ella, llena de alegría, entusiasmo y picardía.

* * *

Fuera del castillo los motores de las motocicletas de dos "chicos malos" se escucharon y enseguida Vanellope y Rancis los observaron por una Ventana.

-Es todo! Vamos por ellos!- Rancis afirmo y enseguida ambos corredores salieron del castillo hacia el taller, donde sin perder más tiempo entraron a sus Karts.

Rancis subió a RV1 y Vanellope subió a Candy Car. Enseguida encendieron sus motores para seguir a dos pequeños pillos que huían a toda velocidad, pero eso no sería suficiente para huir de la Presidenta y de su fiel Caballero de Mantequilla.

* * *

-Nos están siguiendo!- Grito Rock para que su compañero lo escuchara.

Dash observo por sus retrovisores y sonrió afirmándole a Rock.

-Mi amigo! Es hora de comenzar! La Señorita no quieres esperar hasta que los jugadores lleguen mañana!- Rock comenzó a reír a lo que Dash le confirmo y ambos dieron una vuelta en un atajo pasando por un césped de paletas de cereza antes de entrar al inicio de la pista de Sugar Rush Speedway donde la Random Roster Race se hacía para elegir los corredores de la lista.

Ambos Kart enseguida los siguió muy de cerca pero se detuvieron en cuanto solo vieron las motocicletas de ambos corredores, paradas en la marca de salida.

-Parece ser que nos descubrieron Rock. Tú qué crees que piensan hacernos?- Rock fingió pensar y después sonreír burlón. -No lo sé… Oh! Espera! Nos meterán a su horrible Calabazo!- Tanto Rancis como Vanellope se sorprendieron, no habían acuchado esa palabra desde… -King Candy.- Pronunciaron los dos ese nombre y enseguida aceleraron sus motores para llegar hasta ellos.

Ambos chicos se confundieron por la reacción de ambos, pero enseguida arrancaron sus motocicletas para avanzar en la pista. La carrera comenzó y en la cabeza, a unos metros adelante, Dash y Rock avanzaba a una velocidad impresionante pero aun así no parecían alejarse lo suficiente de Vanellope y Rancis.

-No dejemos que escapen, ya es hora que aprendan a respetar a la autoridad en Sugar Rush!- La presidenta exclamo guiñándole a Rancis que sonrió de gran manera, acelerando un poco más.

Justo enseguida entraron "Gumball Gorge" donde deslizaban las grandes Bubble Gum que salían de las gigantescas esferas de cristal. Los motociclistas observaron con reto la pista y siguieron su camino, esquivando con habilidad las esferas pero no tanto como la Presidenta Vanellope Von Schweetz. Rancis logro estar al paso de Vanellope pero no tenía la misma maestría de la Presidenta.

-Es buena.- Dijo Rock observando por su retrovisor derecho antes de ver a Dash quien solo miro al frente, marcando una sonrisa al ver un colorido cubo flotante al frente. -Ya veremos que tan buena.- Dijo Dash.

Rock al ver lo mismo que él, enseguida ambos aceleraron, tomando velocidad. Rompiendo y activando dos Sugar Rush Cubes.

**Sweet Seekers!**

**Power Up!**

Ambos corredores suspiraron sorprendidos y preocupados, enseguida observaron hacia enfrente, pero no había más cuadros, ni uno solo que volviera a aparecer.

-No puede ser! Esto no es una carrera oficial! Porque hay Sugar Cubes en el camino?!- Grito confuso Rancis volteando a ver a Vanellope que se fijo hacia enfrente con algo de temor. -No lo sé, pero prepárate Rancis.- El rubio corredor sabia que algo andaba mal como para que Vanellope lo llamara por su nombre y no por un apodo.

Frente a ellos, Dashb portaba en su motocicleta el cañón de los meteoros conocidos como Sweet Seekers, y Rock portaba un Power Up! sin igual, ya que en su motocicleta, del lado izquierdo apareció una Bazuca negra con un mensaje en colores "KA-BOOM!". Ambos, Vanellope y Rancis se vieron entre sí al sentirlos sonreír debajpo de sus cascos, apuntar y disparar.

-AAAHHHH!- Gritaron ambos corredores al ver a ambos motociclistas comenzar a reír mientras los Sweet Seekers se dirigieron hacia ellos, por suerte esquivándolos con dificultad.

Pero entonces voltearon a ver a Rock que aun tenia la Bazuca lista que para sorpresa de ambos, Rock se levanto en su asiento sin detenerse con la Bazuka en sus manos antes de colocarla en su hombro derecho.

-Oh no! No! No! No!- Comenzaron a gritar ambos corredores. -Oh Yeah!- Grito Rock antes de accionar su Bazuca hacia Vanellope.

Rancis enseguida acelero y golpeo por detrás al Candy Car de Vanellope, donde hizo girar al Kart, golpeando solo a Rancis por poco que freno por unos instantes, pero le indico a su Presidenta que siguiera, que la alcanzaría en unos instantes y ella así lo, hizo pero esta vez una pizca de furia apareció en su rostro tras el susto de creer que Rancis había sido herido.

-Bien, no mas adorable ganadora!- Exclamo la Presidenta antes de ajustar su velocidad, aun mentando aun mas, haciendo rugir a Candy Car, el Kart que había creado con su gigantesco mejor amigo.

Ambos motociclistas habían vuelto a girar hacia enfrente de la carrera y sonrieron al ver en sus retrovisores solo a la Presidenta del Reino.

-Mordió el anzuelo… el área está despejada y el objetivo se acerca a la zona.- Exclamo Rock con su casco puesto, su rostro perfectamente oculto en su oscuro visor.

Dirigiéndose a una pequeña bocina establecida en su casco, de lado derecho y otra un poco más amplia en su oreja derecha.

-Bien hecho, tráiganla hacia aquí. Yo me encargare del resto.- Respondió la misteriosa voz de la niña que habían visto en la cueva. -Afirmativo.- Confirmo Rock volteando ver a Dash que afirmo escuchándolo todo con un micrófono y bocina iguales a los del casco de Rock pero en su lado izquierdo. -Que ardiente carrera mi amigo!- Rock rio y ambos aceleraron.

La Presidenta de Sugar Rush los siguió, sin tener la menor idea de que podría ser un grave error.

**.**

**Uff! Hace calor aquí!**

**Espero les haya gustado este Capitulo! Comenten!**

**Les gusto, les agrado o lo amaron? Díganlo! Comenteeennn! :D **

**Que pasara con Vanellope? Está bien Rancis? Que ocurrirá con la pequeña figura en la enfermería del Castillo de Sugar Rush?**

***Suspiro* Rayos, tengo que dejar de hacer eso. Me quedo sin aire. XP**

**Que le dirá Calhoun a Félix de sus nuevos recuerdos?**

**Pronto lo sabremos! Pero entre más Comentarios me den! Mas pronto lo sabremos!**

**Y por cierto, para aquellos que han leído mi Fic de "El Origen de los Guardianes" : A Black And A White Knight… Ya se encuentra el primer capítulo de la secuela! Pasen a leer y Comentarla! ;) **

**No se arrepentirán!**

**Hasta pronto! Descansen y cuídense!**

**.**


	9. La Verdadera Amenaza!

**Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Dulces & Sorpresas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ralph el Demoledor le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios, y no a mi… solo el centro de este fic y algunos OC. D:**

**.**

**Hola! Espero estén bien en vacaciones! XD**

**Seehhh! Somos libres del lugar que llamamos cárcel! :P Bueno… la mayoría a de creer eso. XD**

**.**

**Ahh… pero he de agradecer a todos aquellos que leen este Fic! XD**

**Lila2801: Que bien que te agraden, trato de hacerlas lo mejor que mi imaginación me lo permite XD Gracias por tu Comentario!**

**Usagi Mitzui: Lo sé, yo también a veces lo imagino pero el amor lo puede todo. ;) Y lo de golpear a los "chicos malos, chicos malos~" XD Eso si los atrapas! XP Gracias por tu Comentario!**

**DAISQUE: Vaya, calma, de hecho he aquí donde aquello inicia. :D Gracias por Comentar!**

**Micky077: Seehh, Dash y Rock son un verdadero peligro. No me extrañaría verlos entre los más buscados de todo el Arcade XD Gracias por Comentar!**

**.**

**En fin, continuemos! Esto aun sigue su carrera hacia la línea de meta!**

**.**

Rancis los observe alejarse mientras sus oídos volvían a la normalidad por la cercana explosioné que experimento, sus oídos tenían una agudo sonido que le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza.

-Ahh. Mis oídos.- Exclamo Rancis algo irritado y adolorido, sujetando su cabeza.

* * *

Al castillo llego el sonido de una explosión, en verdad había sido potente, y eso alarmo no solo a Bill (aunque no lo mostraba mucho que digamos ¬_¬), Keith y a Wynnchel y Duncan quienes enseguida corrieron hacia la salida del castillo. Keith observo por la ven de la enfermería y enseguida hacia la cama donde la masa de caramelo, pero suspiro en sorpresa llamando la atención de Bill que la observo.

-Que ocurre, Señorita Keith?- Ella solo se acerco a la cama enseguida. -No está!- Sour Bill enseguida observo a la cama, dándose cuenta que no había nada ni nadie.

Keith enseguida salió por los pasillos buscando hasta que escucho los sonidos de pasos rápidos. Trato se seguirlos pero cada vez que daba la vuelta en un pasillo, la pequeña figura desaparecía dando la vuelta en una esquina hasta que al ultimo salió del castillo al perder de vista la figura. Keith observo a su alrededor caminando hacia el exterior donde por una ventana observo el ser rodeado de caramelo que buscaba, enseguida observo a Duncan y tomo su moto enseguida, antes que este partiera con su compañero Wynchel hacia donde habían escuchado la explosión. Encendiendo enseguida el motor, Keith solo codujo hacia la dirección donde la pequeña masa corrió. Como sabia conducir aquella motocicleta? No lo sabía, solo sabía que debía alcanzar al quien se encontraba cubierto en caramelo, debía asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Acelero aun mas en cuanto comenzó a perderle el paso, la motocicleta no era lo suficientemente rápida o…

-Es veloz.- Exclamo en un susurro para ella misma.

* * *

-No hay tiempo que perder! No puedes dejarla sola Fluggerbutter!- Se dijo así mismo Rancis encendiendo su pequeño y valiente motor que rugió con fuerza. -Alcancémosla!- Exclamo Rancis dejando ir el freno, saliendo como un cohete, Rancis se dirigió a Cakeway.

Los trozos de diferentes formas y tamaños de pasteles ayudarían a darle tiempo a alcanzar al Candy Car de Vanellope que ahora se encontraba en Cake Mountain aun siguiendo a Dash y Rock a puto de saltar para entrara a la tercera parte de la Random Roster Race… Frost Rally.

* * *

Vanellope continúo su persecución y acelera aun más en cuanto el salto estaba a la vista, sería el final de la segunda parte de la gran pista, saldría de Cakeway para entrar a Frost Rally. En congelante y frio lugar de hielo y helados, donde las pistas son tan blancas como la nieve recién caída. Vanellope enseguida los alcanzo antes de que lograran entrar a la cueva donde yacía la Rinbow Track, tele-transportándose en un instante, Vanellope tomo ventaja y se posiciono frente a ellos al darse la vuelta.

-AH!- Ambos chicos gritaron sin esperarse aquello, frenando al instante a unos metros de Candy Car y por ello cayeron de sus motocicletas.

La Presidenta salió de su Kart y observo a ambos que no perdieron tiempo en levantarse.

**VRROOM!**

Ambos motociclistas voltearon hacia atrás donde Rancis freno y les obstruyo el paso para escapar en la pista de cubierta en nieve. Ambos chicos dejaron atrás la sorpresa y sonrieron.

-Son buenos, en verdad. Y por desgracia nosotros somos muy malos.- Dash rio enseguida mientras Rock observaba a ambos con rapidez, sin perder los movimientos de los dos. -Para su mala suerte, no podrán con nosotros.- Exclamo Rock en cuanto una explosión de colores ocurrió cerca de cada uno.

Rancis y Vanellope retrocedieron, Vanellope podría esquivar cualquier explosión pero que habría de Rancis? Él no tiene esa habilidad.

-Por que hacen esto? Acaso ser realmente malo esta en sus códigos? Eso es lo que desean ser?- Pregunto Vanellope sin poder entenderlos.

Ellos se vieron entre sí, volteando a ver a Vanellope, ignorando a Rancis por unos instantes.

-Son "Chicos malos", que esperabas?- Rancis dejo de observarlos para ver más adelante, dentro de la cueva donde la Rinbow Track se encontraba.

Había poca oscuridad y solo se lograba ver una silueta, una muy familiar para Rancis que entre cerro un poco para tratar de ver a un mejor. Vanellope enseguida volteo hacia para ver hacia adentro de la cueva donde la voz de una niña que conocía muy bien, había salido.

-Yo esperaba algo más de la "Presidenta".- Dijo aquella voz que Rancis enseguida reconoció al oírla por segunda vez.

* * *

Keith tembló en cuanto un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo debido a las bajas temperaturas del área en que se encontraba, en la cual había entrado siguiendo a la veloz masa de caramelo.

-A donde quieres llegar?- Pensó la Soldado aun siguiéndole los pasos, pasos en verdad rápidos que no paraban ni un solo instante.

En un giro inesperado, Keith comenzó a seguirlo entre por el blanco bosque, sin poder perderlo de vista entre todo lo blanco que rodeaba el lugar.

* * *

Vanellope suspiro sorprendida en cuanto la figura se rebeló ante ella, frente a ella. Sus ojos observaban unos idénticos ojos castaños la observaban de regreso, una sonrisa egocéntrica se encontraba plasmada en lo que Vanellope creía era un espejo. Frente a ella se encontraba su vivo reflejo con unas leves diferencias en el vestuario. Su reflejo mostraba la misma sudadera pero era de un turquesa oscuro con cordones rojos, la falda de envoltura no era café sino negra; calcetines en líneas en diagonal turquesa oscuro con blanco y botas negras.

-No puede ser.- Rancis observo esto sorprendido, no podía creerlo, dos Vanellopes. -Quien eres?- Pregunto Vanelllope aun sorprendida a su propio reflejo quien sonrió. -Penélope Von Bitterschweetz. Y soy tú peor pesadilla… Princesa.- Su "reflejo" enseguida coloco sus dedos delante del rostro de Vanellope, chasqueando los dedos Venellope salió disparada hacia arriba antes de comenzar a caer. -Vanellope!- Rancis grito y enseguida llego a ella cachándola perfectamente.

Penélope observo a Rancis sin palabras, Dash y Rock se acercaron a sus motos para subir en ellas. Tanto Vanellope como Rancis observaron a los tres sonreír pero eso desapareció en cuanto más motores se escucharon cerca, no muy lejos y acercándose rápidamente.

-Retirada.- Exclamo Penélope. -Entendido!- Grito Rock subiendo a su motocicleta, y Dash a la suya encendiendo sus motores enseguida.

Penélope les sonrió antes de dejarlos sin palabras en cuanto se tele-transporto en un flash de código turquesa, subiendo detrás de la motocicleta de Rock.

-Nos veremos pronto… Princesa. Sera mejor que cuidas bien de tus súbditos.- Miro por un instante a Rancis antes de guiñarle, confundiéndolo pero sonrojándolo al mismo tiempo. -Te hare saber a lo que enfrentas muy pronto, que no lo veras venir.- Sin más entraron a la cueva a toda velocidad tomando la Rainbow Track.

Detrás de ambos llegaron todos los corredores de Sugar Rush que salieron de sus vehículos. Vanellope al darse cuenta de que aun seguía en los brazos de Rancis, enseguida se tele-transporto frente a él para darle la cara a los Corredores.

-Están bien? Wynnchel y Duncan nos dijeron que había ocurrido una explosión.- Adorabeezle pregunto preocupada. -Esa explosión sí que debió ser fuerte, la escuchamos cerca de nuestros hogares.- Dijo Gloyd, Swizzle afirmo junto con Minty.

Vanellope suspiro, no sabía cómo explicarles lo que había ocurrido, n siquiera ella lo creía.

-Presidenta!- Todos voltearon a ver hacia la orilla del camino donde Keith aparición de entre el follaje del blanco bosque. -Que ocurre Keith?- Keith bajo de la motocicleta. -El pequeño que lleve a la enfermería escapo del castillo.- -Que?- Vanellope la observo sin comprenderlo, se suponía que estaba dormido o desmayado, no?

* * *

Ni uno de ellos se dio cuenta que no muy lejos, una enorme Bubble Gum verde viajaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, pasando velozmente Cakeway entrando al Frost Rally. Tarde se dieron cuenta porque aquella esfera estaba justo debajo de ellos, todos gritaron y cada uno vio sus cortas vidas pasar por sus ojos, cada parte de sus códigos corrió en horror a lo que les ocurriría. Un grito, un grito fue su salvación.

**-PUEDO DEMOLERLO!-**

Del bosque una figura salió y se estrello contra la gran esfera de lado derecho, puño al frente, impactado contra la inmensa Bubble Gum.

**CRACK!**

Ese sonido retumbo antes que la Bubble Gum Explotara del lado contrario a donde había recibido el golpe, llevando todos los trozos hacia el barranco. La figura cayó frente a todos, el caramelo que lo cubría se había enfriado al punto de congelación. De un rápido movimiento elevo sus brazos doblándolos al nivel de sus hombros, tal movimiento provoco que el caramelo se rompiera y callera al suelo revelando la imagen de quien los había salvado. [La misma en la imagen de la portada de este Fic] Todos suspiraron sorprendidos.

-No…- Susurro Venellope a lo que veía.

El chico era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que todos los corredores… cabello café levantado y despeinado hacia atrás, sus ojos café y piel clara. Una camisa azul turquesa debajo de una camisa de franela roja a cuadros, overoles rojo oscuro sin calzado alguno. La pose del chico era simplemente inconfundible para Vanellope. Aquel chico volteo a verlos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Están todos bien?- Nadie respondió, todos estaban sorprendidos con la boca abierta.

Aquello incomodaba grandemente al pobre niño pero Keith se hinco estando a un lado de él. El repentino movimiento lo hizo voltear a ver cara a cara a la Soldado que le sonrió y acaricio su cabello.

-Qué lindo eres… gracias por salvarnos.- El niño enseguida se sonrojo rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. -Jeje… amm… no fue nada.- Keith sonrió a lo lindo que era el chico que no pudo evitar abrazarlo. -Aww… que lindo eres!- El pequeño se sonrojo tanto que de los nervios termino desmayándose en los brazos de la Soldado que no se dio cuenta de cómo el chico ahora colgaba en sus brazos.

Vanellope solo se golpeo el rostro con una de sus palmas.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… Que ocurrió Ralph?- Vanellope enseguida observo el cuerpo colgante en los brazos de Keith.

**.**

**Chan, chan, chaaannnn. XP**

**Siempre quise escribir ese sonido. :D**

**Bien, espero les haya gustado este Capitulo! Así que, lo amaron, les fascino a simplemente les gusto? Comenten, con cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente! ;P**

**Menos groserías TAN fuertes, por favor XD**

**Gracias por leer! Los veré pronto! Hasta luego, descansen y que tengan un buen domingo!**

**Y felices vacaciones! Pásensela bien, y no se preocupen yo aun estaré aquí actualizando! ;)**

**.**


	10. Soluciones Y Problemas

**mageSugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Dulces & Sorpresas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ralph el Demoledor le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios, y no a mi… solo el centro de este fic y algunos OC. D:**

**.**

**Vacaciones! Soy libre! XD**

**Hola a todos~! Espero la estén pasando bien en estas vacaciones donde quiera que estén. ;)**

**.**

**Tiempo de agradecimientos a todos mis lectores!**

**Lila2801: Gracias por leerme desde tu móvil, me es tierno que a pesar de no poder usar tu computadora, tratas de leer mi Fic como sea posible! Gracias y a quemar llanta! B]**

**Usagi Mitzui: Leo claramente que Penélope no te agrado mucho. XD Ahora, esperemos que tres esas tres horas de castigo esos pequeños aprendan. En fin! Gracias por Comentar! ;)**

**Micky077: Lo sé, esa es la idea. :3 Gracias por tu Comentario.**

**.**

**Antes de comenzar, ay que aclarar esto… Ralph es pequeño, si, es un niño ahora. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea un galanaso XD :3 Es adorable!**

**Bien, continuemos!**

**.**

Aquel matrimonio no podía creer lo que estaban viendo, ni siquiera que tan grave era lo que ocurría en ese mundo de carreras lleno de dulces.

* * *

**FlashBack**

Félix la escucho con atención, sus nuevas memorias y en especial aquella en que había sido escogida para un proyecto especial y altamente secreto de la cual pocos sabían. Pero ella podía confiar en su esposo, el nunca diría nada, era una tumba y nunca revelaría secretos que ella le confiara.

-Y te sientes bien con ello Tammy?- Le pregunto preocupado Félix, ella sonrió. -Sí, estoy bien. Solo que no he averiguado que es exactamente lo que ha hecho en mi. Lo averiguare mañana en cuanto el Arcade habrá.- Félix afirmo, antes de poder levantarse su esposa le arrebato su plato y vaso, llevándose el suyo consigo. -Yo lo hago Félix. Ve a tomar un baño y a cambiarte.- El Reparador sonrió gustoso antes de saltar y darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposa que sonrió.

Calhoun se acerco al fregadero donde comenzó a lavar la vajilla, escuchando el agua correr en el baño mientras Félix se bañaba. Al terminar se seco las manos para volver a la habitación donde se cambio colocándose su armadura, lista para volver a Hero's Duty. Eso hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se extraño ante ello, era más que claro que nadie llegaba a interrumpir sus mañanas así que supuso que debía de tratarse de algo importante.

-Yo abriré.- Exclamo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla. -Vanellope? Que haces aquí?- La niña le sonrió nerviosa pero al instante la miro seria. -Necesito ver a Félix.- Calhoun negó. -En estos momentos se está bañando.- La pequeña pensó un poco antes de darse la vuelta. -En cuanto esté listo, vayan a Sugar Rush. Es urgente. Ah! Y Keith está ahí.- Tras ello Vanellope salió corriendo del lugar.

**Fin FlashBack**

* * *

-Conocen a este pequeño?- La Soldado pregunto a su superior y a su esposo.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos sin aun poder creerlo.

-Ralph? Hermano, eres tú?- El pequeño dejo de ver a la Soldado que le sonreía por lo adorable que era, y volteo a ver al pequeño hombre que era exactamente de su misma estatura. -Quien eres tú? Como sabes mi nombre?- Pregunto observándolo sospechosamente.

Félix no podía creerlo, Ralph se había encogido… bueno, rejuvenecido. Su código inexplicablemente se había modificado, dándole la imagen de un niño de 12 años! El Arcade abrirá mañana, en unas horas más y Ralph tendría que aparecer en el DEMO con esa apariencia.

-Ralph. Soy Félix, El Reparador. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde que fuimos creados, aparecemos en un juego llamado "Repara Félix Jr."- Ralph ladeo la cabeza un poco entre cerrando uno de sus ojos observándolo confuso. -Porque el juego tiene tu nombre?- Félix sonrió nervioso sin saber cómo tomaría el hecho de que él era un "villano". -Bueno, es porque yo soy el héroe del juego y tú eres el villano.- El pequeño afirmo.

Félix lo observo pensar un poco apretando sus labios y observando al suelo, pensativo.

-Eso explicaría mi nombre… tú eres un Reparador y yo un Demoledor. Por eso me llamo Ralph el Demoledor.- Félix sonrió. -Dime Ralph… que mas recuerdas?- El pequeño Ralph volvió a pensar. -Recuerdas lo que debías de hacer en el juego?- Pareció tratar de recordar. -Algo… no mucho.- Félix pensó en otra pregunta. -A los Nicelanders?- El pequeño enseguida negó.

Félix suspiro sin saber qué hacer, el Arcade abriría en unas horas.

-Bueno Ralph, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda en nuestro juego. Mañana abrirán el Arcade y los niños querrán verte ahí.- Ralph arqueo una cejo y enseguida negó, provocando que la sonrisa de Félix desapareciera. -Yo no iré a ni un lado Señor.- Félix enseguida dio un paso al frente, confuso. -Pero… por qué? Este no es tu videojuego Ralph.- Ralph volvió a negar. -Lo sé, pero yo estoy aquí para proteger a mi mejor amiga. A mi pequeña hermana.- Volteo a ver a Vanellope con una sonrisa.

Vanellope enseguida se tele-transporto y lo abrazo, ella y todos los corredores le llegaban al hombro.

-Ralph! No me olvidaste!- El solo rio. -Claro que no Princesa.- Eso la hizo golpearlo en el hombro pero no hizo efecto, bueno al menos en el. -Ouch… sigues teniendo ventaja.- Dijo Vanellope sobándose la mano.

Pero enseguida se coloco frente a él con una mirada de preocupación.

-Ralph, debes de ir con Félix. Si no lo haces muchos seran perjudicados quedando sin hogar, acaso dejarías eso pasar?- Ralph se sorprendió y enseguida negó. -No. Nunca dejaría que algo así ocurriera.- Vanellope entonces sonrió. -Bien, entonces ve! En cuanto cierren el Arcade vuelves.- Eso cambiaba todo para Ralph que enseguida afirmo.

Felix pensó un poco, si Ralph era pequeño, necesitaría a alguien que lo cuidara. Un niño no podía estar solo en un departamento! Esas eran las reglas de los departamentos en Niceland.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo solo en su departamento.- Exclamo Félix resaltando su dedo índice al aire. -Cuál es el problema con ello?- Pregunto Calhoun, Félix la volteo a ver. -Son las reglas en Niceland, ni una persona menor de edad puede permanecer sin la vigilancia de un adulto en los departamentos.- La Sargento pensó en ello. E

Era razonable, después de todo Ralph no recordaba mucho y ahora tenía alrededor de 12 años. Pero entonces observo al ahora pequeño Demoledor, en instantes, guiar su mirada a la Soldado en breves momentos en que su rostro se sonrojaba levemente. Calhoun dio una sonrisa triunfal.

-La soldado Keith podría cuidar del niño.- Eso llamo la atención de Félix, Ralph, Keith y Vanellope.

El pequeño Demoledor se sonrojo enseguida, sorprendido.

-La Soldado no puede quedarse a dormir en las barracas, donde solo duermen y viven HOMBRES.- Resalto la última palabra además de acercarse a su esposo.

La Soldado sonrió acercándose a Ralph que se quedo petrificado con un completo sonrojo en su rostro evitando desmayarse por el nerviosismo. Entonces se sorprendió en cuanto la Soldado de un movimiento se agacho y lo agrazo, rozando su mejilla con la de él.

-Pero claro que podría cuidar de este adorable pequeño.- Exclamo con suave voz, sin alzarla tanto.

Feliz trato de no reír a lo rojo que se había vuelto el rostro de Ralph y afirmo, confiaba en Keith. Era amable, tímida y sobre todo, parecía tener la completa atención del ahora pequeño Ralph.

-Tú qué opinas Ralph? Te agrada la idea?- La Soldado se levanto aun cargándolo, tomándolo por debajo de los brazos.

Ralph solo afirmo y Keith sonrió trayéndolo a su pecho. Tomo mucha de su fuerza el no desmayarse pero no fue necesario porque su rostro cambio a una soñadora con una gran sonrisa. Así fue que con todo planeado se encaminaron hacia la salida del juego, no sin antes de que Ralph alzara su puño saliendo de su mundo de ensueño en los brazos de la Soldado, para que si Vanellope saltara y golpeara su puño con el de él. Sellando así una promesa no solo de una gran amistad sino de protección y confianza.

* * *

-Prepárense chicos, mañana será un glorioso día. Mañana uno de ustedes tendrá una carrera febril carrera con cualquier corredor que logre llegar hasta ustedes.- Dash, Rock, Zillz y Zill se vieron entre sí con una sonrisa.

Frente a ellos su líder… Penélope Von Bitterschweetz. Todos ellos la escuchaban atentamente.

-Rock… deja de lamer esa estalagmita.- Ordeno Penélope.

Bueno… casi todos. La estalagmita no exploto debido a que esa no era la intención de Rock ya que su intención era comer de ella, no hacerla explotar.

-Se que estarán listos y solo esperemos que los jugadores sean lo suficientemente incompetentes para evitar que lleguen lejos en el juego.- Todos ellos afirmaron. -Pero recuerden la "Princesa" y su "Caballero" son míos. Encárguense de los demás, sino se unen a mí, se hundirán junto con su "Princesa".- Dash y Rock rieron mientras que los gemelos solo sonrieron con malicia.

* * *

La mañana del lunes llego, cada videojuego se preparo para la llegada del señor Litwak. Sería un gran día para dos juegos en especial pero también de uno que se encontraría algo preocupado a cómo reaccionarían los jugadores ante la nueva apariencia de su villano.

* * *

Los ojos del pequeño demoledor se abrieron acompañados de un bostezo, despertando de un placentero sueño.

-Buenos días Ralph.- Ralph alzo la vista para observa a Keith colocando unos platos en la pequeña pero a la vez gran mesa redonda. -Como dormiste?- El pequeño sacudió la cabeza para despertar de su instantáneo trance.

Se levanto saliendo de la gran cama de su "habitación", de la cual claro estaba que no recordaba en lo más mínimo. El departamento en verdad era grande, como para una enorme persona, entre todas esas cosas agradeció por la enorme cama que la Soldado no dudo en aceptar compartirla.

-Fue cómodo.- Dijo Ralph sonrojándose un poco recordando que en la noche Keith lo había sujetado como si fuese su Oso de Peluche. -Me alegro.- Dijo tranquila Keith.

No se sentía nerviosa cerca del pequeño por eso su actitud tímida no tomaba mucho de su persona en esos momentos. Y eso lo agradecía mucho.

-Es tiempo de desayunar.- Ralph se acerco al pequeño comedor para tomar asiento y recibir en su plato diferentes Panes Tostados con Jaleas o Mantequilla acompañados por un vaso de leche con polvo de chocolate. -Sabes Ralph…- Se sentó en la silla frente a él. -Hoy también será mi primer día en mi videojuego… así que también estoy nerviosa.- El pequeño sonrió la sinceridad de la Soldado. -Tal vez no vaya a ser un mal día.- Pensó Ralph comenzando con su desayuno.

* * *

Las puertas del Arcade se abrieron para los jugadores que no tardaron en aparecer en el lugar. De entre todos, un par de niños se acercaron al videojuego "Repara Félix Jr.".

-Espero batir mi propio record.- Exclamo uno de ellos sacando una ficha antes de colocarla. -A ver si lo logras Mark.- El chico sonrió e introdujo la ficha.

En la pantalla la maquinaria pesada apareció comenzando a construir los apartamentos de los Nicelanders, donde al estar lista sus habitantes entraron tomando sus lugares frente a la ventana. Estos mismos no conocían exactamente en lo que consistía el cambio de Ralph porque Félix no sabía cómo explicarles tal transformación.

-Vaya! Ben, mira esto!- El otro chico se asomo hacia la pantalla.

Suspiro con una sonrisa de sorpresa al ver a un Ralph miniatura que se coloco en la misma pose que el original tomaba. Apareciendo encima la onomatopeya que mostro la nueva frase de ese peculio Ralph.

**PUEDO DEMOLERLO!**

El pequeño rápidamente salto y rompió algunas ventanas de los primeros dos pisos, antes de subir a los demás y romper otras más, en especial la que se encontraba Gene, uno de los Nicelanders. El pequeño lo tomo de la ropa antes de dejarlo caer de la ventana donde el Nicelanders se levanto con estrella sobre su cabeza antes de salir corriendo. Ralph llego hasta los pisos superiores donde destrozo una parte para mantenerse ahí antes de volver a mover los brazos.

**REPARALO FÉLIX!**

El Reparador llego y tomo su martillo dorado del aire, alzándolo un poco más alto con una gran sonrisa.

**PUEDO REPARARLO!**

Exclamo Félix antes de comenzar a reparar la puerta principal y las ventanas de los pisos. Ralph lo observo y golpeo rápidamente el piso en el que estaba dejando caer ladrillos hacia el Reparador, que gracias a los reflejos del jugador, logro evitar los ladrillos que caerían sobre él.

**YUJU!**

Una de las Nicelanders coloco un Pay en la ventana atrayendo la atención del jugador y que enseguida salto al Reparador hacia el postre. Félix lo tomo en sus manos y lo comió, su sombrero brillo comenzando a parpadear y repeler todos los ladrillos que caerían sobre él. Enseguida alzo su martillo y rápidamente reparo todo. En la pantalla apreciaron las siguientes palabras:

**LO REPARASTE!**

Todos aparecieron sobre el edificio, las nubes por encima de todos ellos se abrieron dejando ver una medalla que se redujo y se coloco en el cuello de Félix. Una de las Nicelanders le beso la mejilla antes de que todos voltearan a ver al pequeño Ralph que los veía confusos. Ellos no sabían qué hacer, era un niño pero el protocolo del juego tenía que ser cumplido. Los Nicelanders se acercaron a Ralph cargándolo para luego lanzarlo del edificio, el pequeño grito hasta llegar al charco de lodo donde cayo sobre su cara, enseguida se sento con las piernas abiertas comenzando a llorar.

**NIVEL 1**

**COMPLETADO!**

Los chicos frente a la pantalla chocaron palmas en el aire sin ver la pantalla del juego donde tanto como el Reparador como los Nicelanders observaron al pequeño llorar. Tal vez… no fue una buena opción después de todo, sería un largo día en el Arcade.

**.**

**Pobre Ralph, pero no me maten. Es algo normal. :P**

**En el siguiente capítulo los nuevos días de juego de Sugar Rush y Hero's Duty. Veremos qué pasa en estos tan aclamados juegos! **

**Ya lo saben, les gusto, encanto o amaron este capítulo!**

**Comenten con los que se les venga a la mente, menos obscenidades y groserías por favor. XD Es enserio. **

**Felices vacaciones! Cuídense, todo con medida y sobre todo descansen!**

**Hasta pronto!**

**.**


	11. Dulce KA-BOOM! I

**Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Dulces & Sorpresas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ralph el Demoledor le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios, y no a mi… solo el centro de este fic y algunos OC. D:**

**.**

**Hola~! Que tal! :3**

**Espero hayan ido bien las vacaciones. ;) Ya que para mi fueron relajadas y tranquilas! X3**

**Parece ser que en capitulo anterior, a Ralph no le fue muy bien en su primera ronde en "Repara Félix Jr." y aunque el pequeño sigue siendo un villano, apuesto que no se esperaba eso.**

**.**

**Lily Von Schweetz: Genial que te haya encantado el capitulo además del pequeño y adorable Ralph. Gracias! ;)**

**Lila2801: Tal vez no todos los días… bueno, la verdad sí. :P Gracias por tú Comentario!**

**Usagi Mitzui: Primero que nada, te regalo un pañuelo. Segundo calma a tú fantástico y algo alocado ejercito. Y tercero no entendí lo del vestido negro, pero mejor no me meto a tu traviesa cabecita. XD Gracias por Comentar!**

**.**

**En fin, durante la ronda en "Repara Félix Jr.", veamos lo que ocurrió en Sugar Rush.**

**.**

A unos cuantos pasos frente al juego "Repara Félix Jr.", una jugadora se sentó frente al volante de uno de los dos juegos Arcade conectados de "Sugar Rush Speedway". Sonrió entusiasmada a la nueva versión del dulce videojuego de carreras, el DEMO la hizo sonreír mucho más mientras la canción la llenaba de energía.

-Aquí voy.- Exclamo la jugadora introduciendo la ficha a la maquina.

El logo desapareció dando lugar al nuevo menú. En el fondo la imagen del Reino de Sugar Rush, dos cuadros aparecieron y la voz del anunciador se escucho.

**Modo Historia!**

**Carrera!**

La jugadora sonrió para accionar el pedal eligiendo el Modo Historia.

**Bienvenido al Modo Historia!**

**Escoge a tu corredor!**

La lista cuadriculadade ahora 10 corredores apareció al lado izquierdo de la pantalla que iba hacia abajo. La jugadora sonrió observando a cada jugador para seleccionar a uno de ellos.

-A quien escogeré…? todos son geniales. Y lindos!-

Movió el volante observando al corredor con su Kart correspondiente detrás de este, entonces se fijo en la alegre y feliz corredora…

**Adorabeezle Winterpop!**

La pantalla cambio y letras comenzaron a escribirse a lo que el anunciador hablaba.

**Bienvenido al dulce Reino de Sugar Rush!**

**La aventura de tú corredor está a punto de comenzar, pero recuerda, debes de quedar en una de las primeras tres posiciones para lograr pasar al siguiente carrera.**

**Estas listo?**

El jugador piso el pedal enseguida.

**Que comience la dulce aventura!**

* * *

La imagen cambio mientras el juego cargaba y pequeños caramelos caminaban por la pantalla. Hasta que la pantalla se vio negra y enseguida la imagen de la Plaza en el centro del pueblo apareció en el fondo. La pantalla se centro en Adorabeezle que recibió una paleta helada de un puesto.

-Gracias!- Agradeció con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a su Kart también conocido como Ice Rocket.

Pero antes de poder sacar la paleta helada de su envoltura, Snowanna y Jubileena frenaron al pasar cerca de la plaza en sus Karts… Fro Cone y Cherry Piece.

-Adorabeezle!- La corredora enseguida volteo a ver a ambas corredoras, sin abrir la envoltura corrió hacia ellas. -Hola Snowanna! Hola Jubileena! Buenos días!- Saludo con una sonrisa. -Adorabeezle! Tenemos una carrera de practica! Lo olvidaste?- Adorabeezle enseguida entro a su Kart, encendiendo el motor. -No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado!- Se dijo a sí misma, antes de seguir a sus amigas.

Estando Snowanna en medio de las tres, volteo a ver a Jubileena y a Adorabeezle.

-Escuche a Crumbelina retar a Taffyta! Esto será emocionante!- Jubileena sonrió alegremente. -Que gane la mejor!- Adorabeezle afirmo antes de que las tres tomaran más velocidad para llegar así a la línea de inicio de la Random Roster Race.

* * *

La pantalla se volvió negra y al volver la carrera estaba a punto de comenzar. En el lado izquierdo de la pantalla se presentaban tres cuadros hacia abajo y por encima de ellos la posición 10th. . Cada cuadro tenía la imagen de un corredor, el primer cuadro tenía la imagen de Swizzle Malarkey con el numero 8 en una esquina, el siguiente el de Crumbelina DiCaramello con el numero 9 en una esquina y por último el corredor elegido, Adorabeezle Winterpop con el numero 10. La pista fue limpiada por Bombones blancos que enseguida se retiraron para que uno último apareciera con un semáforo en la mano. La luz roja se encendió, enseguida la luz amarilla y por ultima la luz verde!

**GO!**

La jugadora enseguida piso el pedal lanzando hacia adelante a Ice Rocket que rebaso enseguida a Crumbelina y a Swizzle, ahora estando en la posición 8th. . La jugadora sonrió, sobre paso a dos corredores en la salida, ahora necesitaba dejar atrás a otros 7 corredores más. Adelante los corredores siguieron en la pista acercándose enseguida a la primera parte de la completa pista de Sugar Rush Speedway, Cakeway.

-Ahí están.- Sonrió la jugadora acelerando más al ver a los demás corredores.

Dentro de la pantalla Adorabeezle sonrió observando a Snowanna Rainbeau y a Jubeelina Bing-Bing! a unos metros de ella, su Kart corrió velozmente y ambas cerca de la otra se sorprendieron y rieron al verla pasarlas por en medio sin que la jugadora se diera cuenta. Su posición había cambiado y en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla ahora presentaba por encima de los cuadros la posición actual en la carrera, el 6th lugar. El Kart salió disparado de la última pieza de Cakeway cambiando ahora al segundo escenario, hacia Gumball Gorge. En el salto dejo atrás a Minty Zaki ahora colocándola en la posición 5th.

-Si!- La jugadora celebro y enseguida se concentro de nuevo en cuanto la enormes Gomas de Mascar caían de sus dispensarios a diestra y siniestra.

Una de Goma de Mascar naranja casi cae sobre ella sin notarlo, cayendo solo a un lado del Kart de Adorabeezle. Ante ese susto respiro hondo, momentos después sonrió triunfante al ver los famosos Sugar Rush Cubes. En la pantalla frente a la jugadora aparecieron las siguientes palabras junto con la voz del anunciador.

**Power Up!**

El Kart de Adorabeezle brillo en cuanto encima de este se moldeo y apareció en un destello un Cono de Nieve. La corredora sonrió y apunto a la corredora que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Lo siento Candlhead.- Susurro Adorabeezle antes de lanzar la Bola de Helado en cuanto la jugadora presiono el botón en medio del volante de la máquina del juego.

La esfera dio directo en la corredora que se detuvo por completo con la Bola de Nieve encima del Kart. Adorabeelzle pasó enseguida del Kart de Cadlhead que trato de no reír al oír en ese momento la débil voz de Candlhead.

-Mi vela.- Se escucho la desanimada voz de Candlhead.

La posición cambio nuevamente, ahora en la 4th posición. Frente a ella observo a Rancis Fluggerbutter dejar atrás a Taffyta Muttonbfudge antes que salieran de Gumball Gorge, tomo las Flechas en el camino en un lado de la parte final de la zona acelerando con un pequeño turbo y saltando más lejos que Taffyta. Las imágenes de posiciones cambiaron y en el primer cuadro apareció Rancis Fluggerbutter con el número 2, en el segundo a Taffyta Muttonbfudge con el numero 3 y la jugadora, Adorabeezle Winterpop con el numero 4.

-Tengo que pasar a Taffyta en Big Cake Mountain.- Se dijo a sí misma la jugadora.

Adorabeezle sujeto mejor su volante, su Kart acelero más a los comandos de la jugadora. La curva sin fin de Big Cake Mountain era larga y al final no se debería de frenar para poder saltar ese gran tramo y llegar a Sweet Brige, y así llegar por fin a la última parte de la gran carrera; Frost Rally. Sin detenerse o disminuir la velocidad, Adorabeezle pasó a un lado de Taffyta que trato de evitarlo sin conseguirlo. Las posiciones cambiaron nuevamente al igual que las imágenes. En el primer cuadro la legítima soberana de Sugar Rush, la princesa Vanellope Von Schweetz con el numero 1. En el siguiente Rancis Fluggerbutter con el numero 2 y por ultimo Adorabeezle Winterpop con el numero 3, y en cima de estos la ahora posición en 3th. La carrera en la fría zona hizo sonreír a Winterpop bajo el cristal de su casco, este es su hogar… Frost Rally. La blanca pista era visible a comparación del puro blanco de la nieve que cubría todo el lugar además de la nieve que caída placida a los vientos.

-Solo dos más.- exclamo la jugadora entrando a la cueva en la zona de Frost Rally, donde Rainbow Road se encontraba.

Pero entonces la pantalla se volvió negra por un instante en que cambio a un video.

* * *

Adorabeezle corría a toda velocidad en Rainbow Road, escuchando un poderoso y diferente motor de cualquiera de los Karts de los demás corredoras. Observando a sus alrededores, en un destello observó un atajo visible en el cual vio una figura extraña por ella. Dejan atrás la carrera, Adorabeezle lo siguió a toda velocidad siguiendo el sonido del imponente motor hasta llegar al final donde una pared la esperaría sin lograr detenerse a tiempo.

-AAAHHHH!- Grito la corredora antes de estrellarse contra la rocosa pared de la cueva.

Pero el Kart atravesó la pared revelando una entrada escondida. El Kart se detuvo y Adorabeezle abrió los ojos respirando agitada, salió de Ice Rocket observando la oscura cueva que era un poco iluminada por Rainbow Road.

-Donde…- Observo Estalagmitas y Estalactitas de diferentes colores fosforescentes, algunas eran rojas, otras verdes, unas azules y otras más moradas que brillaban solo un poco. -Estoy?- Se pregunto confusa la extraña cueva la cual ya no era una parte de la original Rainbow Road. -Estas en MI propiedad.- La voz de un chico se escucho.

La dirección de la cámara se dirigió a una parte alta donde otro tramo de Rainbow Road se encontraba, más elevada a la que Adorabeezle se encontraba. A un en la poca iluminación de ese trozo de pista colorida, se observo unas botas negras y más arriba la parte central de una cabellera que brillaba en coloras, peinada hacia adelante en colores rojo, verde, azul y morado.

* * *

La jugadora se sorprendió observando el video del nuevo modo historia de la corredora Adorabeezle Winterpop en el Modo Historia del juego Sugar Rush Speedway.

-Vaya…- Exclamo sorprendida a lo que sucedía en la pantalla, además que la definición del video era perfecta.

La jugaora se encontraba entusiasmada y sorprendida por lo ocurrido en el video en ese instante en que esa figura apareció sin siquiera imaginar que la corredora en sus adentros se encontraba en verdad asustada.

* * *

-Te atreves a entrar a Propiedad Privada, eh?- la voz de ese chico era seria y se podía sentir lo molesto que estaba. -Propiedad Privada?- Pregunto Adorabeezle antes de negar. -Perdona pero no conocía a nadie que poseyera una parte del Reino de Sugar Rush. Porque la legítima soberana de este Reino es la Princesa Vanellope.- Aclaro Adorabeezle con una sonrisa.

La figura desapareció por un momento en cuanto el sonido de un motor despertó y de ahí un vehículo cayo justo en frente de la corredora que salto hacia atrás, recargándose en el Kart.

-Pues te equivocas. Esta es Propiedad de Rock E. Pop!- Las Estalagmitas y Estalactitas de diferentes caramelos sólidos se iluminaron un poco mas revelando su vestuario negro y colorido a la Adorabeezle y más a un sus extraños y tóxicos ojos.

Uno de era azul mientras en otro morado, su cabello no dejaba de brillar fosforescentemente al igual que los picos de la tierra y del techo de la cueva. Enseguida se rebeló su feroz, deportiva y poderosa motocicleta construida mayormente de Orozuz. Se coloco su casco cubriendo su brillante cabello y enseguida acelero quemando llanta antes de salir disparado hacia adelante en el lugar.

-Espero estés preparada!- Se escucho el eco de la voz de Rock. -Porque esto será Explosivo!- Grito a lo lejos al instante en que una estalactita exploto detrás de Adorabeezle, que enseguida subió a su Kart para seguir el camino y salir de esa cueva.

Mientras la pantalla mostraba a Adorabeezle acelerar, en ella apareció unas palabras acompañadas con la voz del anunciador.

**Rocket Cave!**

**.**

**Espero les guste perdonen la tardansa!**

**Este capitulo como lo vieron en su nombre, sera dividido en dos partes!**

**Veremos que pocurre con la aventura de Adorabeezle!**

**Hasta pronto! Cuidense y no olviden Comentar!**

**.**


	12. Dulce KA-BOOM! II

**Sugar Rush & Hero's Duty Update: Dulces & Sorpresas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ralph el Demoledor le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios, y no a mi… solo el centro de este fic y algunos OC. D:**

**.**

**Halooo!**

**Lamento la demora… entre en exámenes y trabajo para presentarlos. XD Es un horror, pero aun con ello hago el esfuerzo de actualizar en esta oportunidad.**

**Gracias por ver este Fic! Alrededor de 2,227 lectores han visto este Fic! Es asombroso pero creo que también algo injusto… pero de eso platicaremos al final del capítulo. ;)**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar a:**

**Lila2801: XD Lamento haberte hecho esperara. Juro que fue la escuela. :P Gracias por preocuparte y Comentar!**

**Usagi Mitzui: No son tan raros, solo son dulces de otros continentes que no conocemos. XP Trata de atrapar a Rock pero Dash no dejara ir a su amigo ser capturado con tanta facilidad. ;) Gracias por tu Comentario!**

**.**

**Insertando moneda!**

**.**

El frio y helado viento dentro de la nueva y oscura cueva llamada "Rocket Cave", llemaba mucho la atención de Adorabeezle. Siguiendo al extraño motociclista, la jugadora observo que en la pantalla, en la parte izquierda aparecía una pequeña barra de caramelo blanco con delgadas líneas azules y moradas. Adorabeezle y Rock seguían corriendo en la cueva, la carrera para la jugadora aun no comenzaba.

**Te has encontrado a Rock E. Pop! Debes de tomar la delantera y salir de ocket Cave lo antes posible!**

Se escucho la voz del anunciador mientras las palabras aparecían en una nota transparente en la pantalla. Por encima de la barra de caramelo, un pequeño mapa apareció brillando, mostrando la ubicación de Adorabeezle y de Rock.

**É aquí el mapa que muestra tu posición, y cuanto es de la distancia a la salida.**

En el pequeño mapa aparecieron la cabeza de la corredora y el motociclista.

**Ten mucho cuidado, en cuanto la barra se llene por completo.**

La barra de caramelo brillo para ser resaltada y el anunciador continúo.

**Deberás esquivar las Estalagmitas y Estalactitas! O conocerás el verdadero significado de la "E.", de este pequeño mini-boss! **

La nota desapareció y la carrera comenzó, dejando el control de nuevo a la jugadora. La carrera era un reto, la Rocket Cave era ligeramente iluminada por los diferentes y diminutos brillos de los dulces que salían de la parte de arriba de la cueva y de la pista de la Rainbow Road.

-Confía en la jugadora. Confía en la jugadora.- Se decía nerviosa, una y otra vez a sí misma Winterpop.

La Rainbow Road que era parte de la Rocket cave le ayudaba a observar y esquivar los obstáculos de la pista. La carrera comenzó bien pero la corredora comenzó a perder distancia entre su corredora y el motociclista.

* * *

-Oh no! No debo alejarme demasiado de él!- Exclamo la jugadora concentrándose, pisando el pedal de gas, aumentando la velocidad del Kart de Adorabeezle; Ice Rocket.

* * *

Adorabeezle sintió el acelerar de su Kart, sonrió al ímpetu de la jugadora, acercándose a gran velocidad hacia Rock. El motociclista lo noto y entonces se concentro en su energía, la barra que la corredora no observo que estaba a punto de llenarse.

-Oh Yeah!- Grito Rock en cuanto la barra se lleno. -Esto no va a ser nada bueno.- Se dijo Adorabeezle, sujetando mejor el volante y pegándose más a su asiento.

* * *

-Ay no…- Susurro la jugadora al ver la ración del motociclista, descubriendo que era por la barra.

En la pantalla aparecieron letras fosforescentes y coloridas que explotaron tras brillar intensamente al segundo.

**KA-BOOM!**

La jugadora se preocupo preparándose y sujetando mejor el volante del juego.

-No creo que sea algo bueno.- Dijo aun preocupada.

* * *

-Eh?!- Adorabeezle se alarmo al ver como las Estalagmitas y Estalactitas del suelo comenzaban a brillar en cuanto se acercaba a ellas.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Cada pieza de dulce de colores comenzaron a estallar hasta cierto punto en que brillaban. La habilidad del motociclista duro aproximadamente 10 segundos, los cuales fueron eternos para Adorabeezle que aun podía escuchar las explosiones. Por desgracia una de las explosiones la había alcanzado y retrasado.

* * *

-Ay no! Como lo rebasare?- Exclamo la jugadora que observo en seguida el mapa.

El camino pronto terminaría, y ella seguía detrás del motociclista, encontrándose a una distancia más alejada que él. Eso, hasta que sus ojos captaron un destello no muy lejano que Rock a travesó sin obtenerlo.

* * *

-Qué?- Rock no podía creer que el Sugar Cube no había desaparecido en cuanto lo toco, para otorgarle un Power Up.

Por otra parte de la carrera, Adorabeezle sonrió triunfal y decisiva antes que su Kart atravesara el Sugar Cube y comenzara a cambiar con algunos destellos.

**Power Up!**

Se escucho al anunciador.

* * *

La corredora sonrió decisiva al igual que Adorabeezle, el mapa mostraba tan solo unos pocos metros más para la salida. El Power Up! de Adorabeezle estaba listo para lanzar el Ice Cream Canon.

-Voy a ganar!- Exclamo la corredora antes de apretar el botón en el centro del volante.

* * *

El Ice Cream Canon fue lanzado directo al motociclista que sin tener tiempo de esquivarlo tras verlo en su espejo retrovisor y voltear a ver, Rock fue atrapado y frenado por la gran bola de nieve de menta. Adorabeezle paso a un lado de él antes de al fin divisar la salida, acelerando al límite, la corredora salió de la Rocke Cave.

* * *

-Si!- La jugadora bajo su puño en triunfo junto con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

En la pantalla le mostraron los detalles de la carrera, el tiempo que hizo durante la carrera, los daños tomados en la carrera y la calificación.

**Bien hecho!**

**A**

Tras ello la pantalla se volvió negra, a lo que la jugadora ya conocía que se trataba de un video.

* * *

Adorabeezle se detuvo y observo hacia atrás, de la cueva apareció Rock en su motocicleta. Se detuvo tras salir de la cueva, bajo de su motocicleta.

-…- La motocicleta no había sufrido daño grave en poco volvería a correr. -Hola.- Sorprendido y en alerta Rock dio media vuelta hacia atrás.

Encontrándose a una nerviosa corredora con su casco aun puesto.

-Me llamo… Adorabeezle Winterpop.- Trato de introducirse, nerviosa.

Rock la observo quitándose el casco, revelando su colorido cabello central, tipo mohawk. Serio, arqueando una ceja.

-Dijiste Pop?- Adorabeezle se confundió pero afirmo algo confusa.

La corredora se retiro el casco, en ese instante el motociclista respiro profundo. Una deliciosa esencia había capturado su sentido del olfato. Observándola de nuevo, esta vez de forma curiosa… demasiado curiosa. Adorabeezle retrocedió ante su mirada, la cual, le comenzaba a incomodar por que no solo la miraba, también se acercaba a ella al paso que retrocedía. Eso hasta que una paleta en su envoltura apareció repentinamente frente a él, sacándolo de ese estado.

-Q-Quieres?- Rock ladeo la cabeza confuso, como si de un cachorro se tratara. -Que es eso?- Pregunto cauteloso pero confuso aun, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Adorabeezle enseguida rompió la envoltura revelando la paleta de hielo de colores variados, rojo (cereza) en la punta, blanco (coco) en el centro y azul (mora azul) en la base.

-Espera.- Rock se detuvo. -Es solo una paleta de hielo. Una Ice Pop.- El motociclista en instantes ya se encontraba cara a cara con la corredora. -Ice Pop?!- Sin dejarla contestar se alejo de nuevo y le arrebato la paleta.

Rock la observo maravillado por unos instantes, volteo a ver atrás con los brazos cruzados, a Adorabeezle que sonreía un poco con un ligero sonrojo que se hacía notar en su pálida piel de porcelana.

-Tienes suerte.- Al parecer Rock no lo noto. -Solo por esto no te morderé.- El sonrojo de Adorabeezle desapareció para que un tono azulado apareciera en la parte de arriba de su rostro. -… De… De nada…- Rock le dio la espalda aun con los brazos cruzados. -Fuera de mi propiedad.- Rock escucho un pequeño "Gracias" en el aire antes de escuchar pasoso y de ahí el de un Kart iniciar y alejarse.

El motociclista aun de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados, mordió la punta de la paleta sin darse cuenta que un leve sonrojo había aparecido en su rostro.

* * *

-Vaya! No puedo creerlo.- Se dijo a sí misma la jugadora en cuanto el video termino.

* * *

Dentro del juego, la figura de Dash entre la nieve se encontraba.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo.- Sin creer la escena, solo él conocía a Rock para conocer que algo estaba mal… y lo estaba.

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Y retomando la palabra de al inicio del Fic. Es asombroso todos los lectores que han leído este Fic, y me parece injusto que de TODOS los que han leído solo pocos me han dado un Comentario.**

**No lo tomen a mal, los agradesco! Son fantásticos! X3 Pero aun asi se espera el apoyo de los lectores…**

**Porque aclaro que CUALQUIERA, CON o SIN cuenta PUEDEN comentar. ;)**

**En fin, gracias por leer, cuídense y hasta pronto. **

**.**


End file.
